Fighting for Happy Endings
by andromeda90
Summary: AU,in a world where Happy Endings have been lost, a group fights against oppression and now, they've found the key piece, Yuuri Shibuya, while Wolfram finds some help in an orange tabby named Yozak,slash!Yuuram, Shinou/Murata for sure, maybe GunGwen
1. It Begins with Smoke Rising

This was suppose to be a oneshot and then my head decided to write all these things and it had to be broken into parts, but in my head it is still a one shot dammit! That it is just taking a while for it to be written out….in parts….

the world in here is a fairytale magical not quite sure mixture of things that confuses even myself cause I am just writing as things come….  
>it is an AU world and they had different lives so their characterization is different, but I tried to reign in the gist of the characters in some way or another….<br>It also follows the KKM plot, the core of it

* * *

><p><strong>Oracles' Premonitions <strong>

* * *

><p>There was something in the air. It was almost palpable but still fleeting from his touch.<br>His brown eyes stared down at the bowl of water, trying to see any future events. The water was moving too much for him to get a clear view. He could still see glimpses, but he was being blocked and he knew by who.

"Shinou, what are you planning?" he whispered under his breath, gently touching the surface of the water, causing the water to still suddenly, revealing a boy with black hair and eyes, smiling widely.  
>Huh, was this the one destined to bring everything under control? He kind of liked him, of course, that thought caused the water to clear.<p>

"Oh Shinou, still jealous after all of these years?" he teased under his breath, moving away from the bowl to look out his window. The stars were beginning to shine in the sky as the sun fell away to sleep.  
>A sudden meow and warmth against is legs caused him to laugh and look down. He squatted down and picked up the orange tabby, bring him to be eye to eye.<p>

"Yozak, where have you been?" but the cat just meowed, his eyes twinkling mischievously, leaning forward to lick the other's face.

"Things are going to get interesting soon Yozak, we must be ready for whatever is going to happen." He pushed his glasses, causing the light to glint on them. Yozak frowned, eyes looking at his master in worry, because it was his job to take care of the Sage.

"We have remained alive this long, Shinou knows, we'll be alive a little while longer."

Yozak sighed, tail swishing behind him as he glanced around their room. They lived in a simple cabin at the edge of the woods. His master had a simple bed at the corner, a mirror on the other side of the room with the scrying bowl in the center. Their valuables were held in a wardrobe, which held everything they needed. There was that small wooden table that they hardly used. They were surviving but it was not much of a life. Yozak knew that his Sage was old and that he waited everyday for the Great Shinou to come back. Yozak had never met Shinou personally, but he had felt his presence around the room and caught glimpses of his shadows in the mirror and scrying bowl.

Yozak of course knew of the Great Shinou, how he ruled the kingdoms in peace. Creatures were free and living and everyone had the ending they deserved, some happy and some not. It was balanced and Yozak knew that the Great Sage was there next to Shinou, every step of the way. Yozak had been made, well, born, years after the end of such times, in order to be the Sage's companion.

After years of waiting, things were going to change.

Yozak wasn't sure what that entailed, but he would protect the Sage with his life. He yawned causing the Sage to chuckle, picking Yozak up and settling himself in the bed.

Yozak curled next to his master and fell into a light sleep.  
>The Sage followed along, not bothering to get under the covers, since it was a warm summer night.<p>

From the mirror, bright blue eyes watched his Sage and his companion cat sleep. Soon, they'll be together again. Soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So It Begins with Smoke Rising <strong>

* * *

><p>"Yuuri! Wake up!"<br>Yuuri groaned rolling over to his back. Why did he have to wake up now? He was having such a nice dream. He couldn't remember what it was about….but it felt….so nice, he didn't want to wake up.

"Come now! You have to go help your father!"

"Why can't Shouri go?" Yuuri groaned, sitting up on his bed, running his hand through his black hair.  
>"He is already there!" his mother called back to him.<p>

Yuuri didn't want to go. Helping out at the store wasn't too bad, and he had enough time to work on his homework for later in the afternoon.  
>He just wished there was something more to his life, just slightly. He read about how once upon a time, everyone was happy and there was peace. Wouldn't that be great? His family not having to worry about having to pay such high taxes and always in fear of being sent to jail at the whim of their king….yes, that would be great.<p>

He rushed about his room, getting ready. He grabbed his belt and tied it around his waist, before tugging on his boots and making his way out of his room.

He rushed by his mother, taking up the potion from her hand and downing it. It made his hair and eyes lighter, since it was not safe for him to go out. Having black hair was enough of a rarity but add black eyes and that made for chaos. Ever since he could remember, Yuuri had to take the potion. Even his brother and father had to take the potion, to lighten their hair. His father not anymore, since he was graying, but the two sons still had to take it.

"Now, Yuuri, be careful, eh?" His mother kissed him on the cheek before pressing a bag with his lunch into his hands, and pushing him out of their little house. Yuuri loved his mom, everyone in the two loved her. Her chocolate brown eyes were always full of life and she balanced their father out.

"Yuuri, finally made it in." Shouri stated, leaning against the store's doorway.  
>"I was having such a great dream!" Yuuri sighed wistfully, causing his brother to chuckle.<p>

"Come on, we have to do inventory." Shouri motioned for him to move to the back. Yuuri did so begrudgingly, greeting his father on the way. His father, Shouma Shibuya, just shook his head in amusement, before going back to their finances.

Yuuri was learning slowly about the business, and he was proud that he was getting the hang of the basics of the finances. Their father was teaching Shouri, who was the eldest and therefore the first in line to inherit the business, but Shouri made sure to teach Yuuri little by little as well.  
>Yuuri hummed under his breath as he worked on the inventory, not knowing that his life was going to take a drastic change soon enough.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wolfram von Bielefeld!"<br>Bright emerald eyes looked up into angry, but equally green eyes.

"What did I tell you about sword fighting?"  
>Wolfram winced, looking down at his boots, blonde hair falling to cover his face.<p>

"I was just having some fun, Uncle." Wolfram muttered, making sure to soften his voice.  
>His uncle sighed, looking down at his nephew. He was a von Bielefeld, that was for sure.<p>

"Come Wolfram, back to your studies-" Waltrana sighed, placing a hand on Wolfram's shoulder to lead him back inside.

"But uncle! I don't want to study! I want to fight!" Wolfram huffed, slipped away from his uncle's hold.

"Wolfram, we've had this talk before-"

"No! I don't want to do my studies! I don't want to be married off! I want to join my brothers!" Wolfram screamed, before running away to his room.

Waltrana just stood there and watched his nephew until he couldn't see him anymore. Wolfram reminded him of his father, the same stubbornness. Waltrana remembered how at his same age, Wolfram's father was just as rebellious. Waltrana always looked up to him and he still did to a certain extent, but he also resented him a little bit. He left Wolfram, who needed him so much.

His mother, Cheri does the best she can, but with all the battles she does not always have time. His brothers are also out in the field, protecting their people. This left Waltrana, to try his best to take care of Wolfram in whatever way he could.  
>Waltrana felt Wolfram slipping away from him, and it pained Waltrana….he had failed his brother and his nephew.<p>

* * *

><p>"I beg you to take care of him."<p>

Waltrana stared at his sister in law, her emerald eyes tearing up. He could see the bags under her eyes and her long blond hair was dimmed, but Waltrana knew he looked the same. Nothing was the same after the death of his brother. Nothing.

"Of course, Cheri, I will take care of him with my life." Waltrana vowed, kneeling in front of the ex Queen of their kingdom.

"I cannot thank you enough. Your brother would be happy to know you are helping raise Wolfram, like the von Bielefeld he is." Cheri stated, placing her hand on his shoulder. Waltrana nodded and stood back up.

"I shall come by regularly." Cheri promised, turning to look at her children.

Her eldest, Gwendal, watching over his brothers like the amazing big brother he was. Conrad, her little lion, brave and strong, balancing her oldest and her baby….Wolfram, a beautiful flower with a fiery temper. She walked over to them and hugged the three of them.

"You take care of each other, and listen to your uncle Waltrana." Cheri muttered, placing a kiss on each of their foreheads.

Gwendal nodded, taking hold of Conrad's hand and picking up little Wolfram, who had begun to cry.  
>Cheri felt her heart break at the sight, but she had to go.<p>

Waltrana watched her walk away from her children, and he knew that nothing in the world would ever alleviate the guilt and pain she was experiencing.

Nothing.

* * *

><p>Wolfram laid on his bed, palm outstretched as he played with a fireball.<p>

He knew that his uncle was only looking out for him, but he was not weak. He knew that he was beautiful and feminine, but that did not mean he was fragile. He could fight, just like his father!

Wolfram closed his palm, extinguishing the fire ball. He rolled over to his back and stared up at the ceiling.  
>His uncle loved him and he was just worried for him. Wolfram should understand that.<p>

Wolfram was the last thing that his uncle had and what did Wolfram do? make tantrums and act like the spoiled child.  
>Wolfram shook his head and sat up. He glanced out the window and wondered how his brothers were doing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is Gwendal going Conrad?" Wolfram asked, watching as his big brother got his horse ready.<p>

"He is going to help mother." Conrad answered, smiling gently down at Wolfram.  
>"But…but you said that mother was fighting and that it was dangerous! That is why we couldn't go see her." Wolfram stated, eyes beginning to water.<p>

"It is, but she needs help, and Gwendal is going to help her." Conrad tried to calm Wolfram, but he was having none of it. Wolfram slipped away from Conrad and ran towards Gwendal.

"Gwen! Gwen! Don't go! Don't leave us!" Wolfram screamed, tackling his big brother down.  
>Gwendal stumbled slightly before wrapping his arms around Wolfram. He wished he could stay and protect his brothers. He couldn't. His mother needed him and he was now the man of their family. His mother depended on him, her eldest son. He was to lead their army, he was to protect their lands.<p>

"Shh, do not cry little cub," Gwendal ushered, picking Wolfram up and holding him tight.

"I don't want you getting hurt!" Wolfram sobbed, his little hands clutching tightly unto Gwendal's uniform.  
>"Hey, hey, it is alright, I will be fine. I am your big brother, nothing can't hurt me, eh? or do you think that your big brother will so easily be beaten?" Gwendal smiled as he pulled back to see Woflram shake his head.<p>

"Shh, I will be back, safe and sound." Gwendal stated, raising up his other hand to wipe Wolfram's tears away, before creating a beautiful flower in his hand. Wolfram took the flower and held it tightly, trying to smile bravely for his big brother.

"I will be back before you know it." Gwendal gently placed Wolfram down. Conrad stepped back, eyes also teary and full of worry.

"Take care of him, eh little lion. I'll contact you as much as I can. I've taught you how to reach me, right?" Gwendal frowned, reaching up to place a hand on his younger brother.

"Of course, I'll take care of things here." Conrad stated, before reaching up to hugged Gwendal tightly. Gwendal quickly hugged back.  
>"Do not worry. Behave." Gwendal gave them a stern look, before mounting his horse and riding off.<p>

Waltrana watched from the gate, nodding to Gwendal as he passed by. The first of the sons had ridden out to his fate.

* * *

><p>Wolfram apologized to his uncle that night at dinner.<p>

"I am also sorry, for you have the blood of a knight in you. You have gotten good at sword fighting and your element is thriving. I just wish to keep you safe as much as I can." Waltrana stated, squeezing Wolfram's arm.

"I know uncle, I know."

Wolfram smiled and hugged his uncle, because even though Waltrana was strict, Wolfram never doubt the love his uncle had for him. Waltrana had been like a father to him.

* * *

><p>Yuuri was making his way back from his school when he heard the sounds of horses. He pressed back against the trees, wondering who would be traveling this late at night. They lived at the outskirts of the two forests, the Sangriel and the Finrer Forest. Their villagers held nothing of value and they had been lucky to have been ignored for as many years as they had.<p>

Yuuri watched worriedly as a small band of soldiers rode through. Yuuri knew they were from the king, by their purple uniforms and the bright purple flag with the tree of life on it. He stayed down and watched until the soldiers were gone and he couldn't hear their horses anymore. Yuuri stayed hidden behind the bushes for a while longer, before coming out and resuming his journey home.

Something was happening.

His mother was quick to hug him when he came into their home. The whole village was in darkness. They dare not turn a light on, in case the soldiers stopped at their village. Shouma stared out the window, smoking his pipe that Yuuri only ever saw him smoke when he was worried. Shouri was working in sharpening their blades.

Yuuri escaped his mother's grasp and walked over to help Shouri. They were taught to defend themselves, and Yuuri had yet to really get into a fight. He hoped that he didn't have to. He didn't want to fight.

* * *

><p>Waltrana was rereading a recent letter from his nephews. They were not too far from them. Perhaps three day ride?<p>

"Soldiers, sir, on their way." One of his soldiers stormed into his room, gasping for breath.  
>Waltrana cursed under his breath, before rushing out. They did not have enough time to call for his nephews to come help. Soldiers would be on them in a couple of hours. Waltrana was stupid to think that their luck would last longer than it had.<p>

"Tell the archers to take their space on the walls. Tell the others to get ready by the entrance wall."

Von Bielefeld state had remained neutral, hidden in the forest, hardly noticed. Except now.

Waltrana knew they were coming for Wolfram, who was known for his ethereal beauty. Waltrana had tried his best to keep Wolfram from the limelight, keeping him hidden. He took Wolfram to balls and dances when he was little, but as he grew up he stopped attending. Wolfram was blessed with such a beauty, but it was also his downfall. Wolfram not only was he beautiful, but he was made the Protector. Perhaps the King had figured out that Wolfram had it and was coming after him, which just mean that Wolfram was in even more danger.

"Wolfram!" Waltrana ran into the room, startling Wolfram.

"Uncle, what is wrong?" Wolfram rushed over to him only to be pushed away.

"Pack light, you have to leave the estate right now. Soldiers will be upon us in mere hours if not sooner. They are coming for you." Waltrana stated, pushing Wolfram to pack some things. Waltora himself pushed some paper and simple survival items into a bag. Wolfram was quick in packing only a change of clothes. He grabbed his cloak, tying it around his neck.

"Come, this letter is from your brothers. They should be about three day rides away. They are at a clearing by the border of the Catalino region and the Underland Region. You must be careful." Waltrana hissed, moving quickly through the halls until they reached the stables.

"You will ride until you reach far enough to begin walking. You set the horse on another direction, do you understand?" Waltrana asked, turning to look at Wolfram.

"You will take the back door, and do not stay on the road. Do not let anyone know who you are." Waltrana stared at Wolfram, making sure he understood the situation. Wolfram took a deep breath and nodded that he understood. Waltrana placed his hands n Wolfram's shoulders.

"You'll be fine. Everything will be fine."  
>"Uncle, will you be alright?" Wolfram asked, a bit hesitant even though he knew that his uncle could not go with him. His uncle had to stay behind and fight, to give Wolfram enough time to escape.<p>

"I will stay and make sure you have enough of a start run. Once they figure out you are not here, they will be after you. Perhaps not automatically, because they will have to tell the king, but trust me, the king will not tire until he has you?"

Wolfram frowned, confused as to why it was him, that they wanted.  
>"But uncle, why me? Why go through all the trouble for me?" Wolfram asked, anxiously.<p>

"Your beauty and because you are the protector Wolfram." Waltrana muttered, looking up when he heard his men shouting.

"You five! Come! You will accompany Wolfram. Make sure he makes it to his brothers safe and sound. You don't rest, you just ride." Waltrana ordered a number of his men, who nodded and got their horses ready.

"Uncle I-"

"We are running out of time. We will see each other again. Now go!" Waltrana pushed Wolfram forward. Wolfram quickly got unto his horse, nodded at his uncle, before rushing out of the state. He prayed to Shinou that his uncle survived and that sometime soon, they would see each other again.

* * *

><p>"Hey Yuuri, how's it going?"<br>Yuuri stopped to greet their neighbor, Yolanda.

"Nothing, just running a bit late to work." Yuuri laughed sheepishly.

"Well, I don't want to keep you! run along!" Yolanda grinned, ushering him away.

Yuuri grinned and ran off to the store.

"Hey, sorry I'm late but I bring our lunch." Yuuri stated the moment he burst into the store. He frowned when he saw no one in the front. He made his way into the back and saw his brother and father talking.

"Hey, I'm here." Yuuri spoke up, causing the two to look over at him, worry on their faces.  
>"What is wrong?" Yuuri asked.<p>

His father sighed and beckoned Yuuri forward.

"Yuuri, I think it is time you paid more attention to your elemental skills." His father started and Shouri nodded along.  
>"Is this about the soldiers yesterday?" Yuuri asked, nervously shifting from foot to foot.<p>

"Yes, something is not right. They usually don't come to the outskirts of our forest. There are much more direct routes to the Underland region. We have to be prepared." His father stated and Yuuri turned to Shouri, who looked just as worried.

"I…" Yuuri did not want to fight. It was not him, but he did want to protect his family.

"Of course, dad, I shall practice my element more." Yuuri nodded, and he smiled in relief when he saw his father and brother visibly relax. Yuuri would not let them down. He was not a fighter, but he would defend his family with what he got.

* * *

><p>Wolfram rode until he came unto a crossroad. There was only so far he could ride for. He had to take the path on foot. He had to be careful and he knew that there would be soldiers scouting the area.<p>

"Sir?"  
>Wolfram snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at his men.<p>

"We will have to separate here." Wolfram, stated, causing his men to protest. He looked at them, five of them had come with him.

"I will go on foot from here on and into the forest. You five will ride on. They want me, not you five. You will ride until you get to my brothers. I will meet you there." Wolfram stated, getting off his horse.

"No, sir, we can't do that. We cannot leave you to-"

"That is an order soldier. Do not make me repeat myself. You will do as I have told you. Do you have that little faith in your commander?" wolfram glared at them, causing them to wince and shake their heads.

"Good, now ride!" Wolfram ordered them, causing them to quickly ride off. Wolfram turned to his horse and sighed.

"Go be free, run to where it is that your instincts tell you." Wolfram muttered, taking off the saddle and mouthpiece. He slightly slapped the horse, causing it to rush forward down own of the paths.

Wolfram slung his bag over and entered the forest. He had to get to his brothers; they would know how to help his uncle.

* * *

><p>Waltrana remained silent as he was thrown down to the ground.<p>

"You put up such a marvelous fight. It is true what they say about all von Bielefelds! They are beautiful and they can fight just as well."  
>Waltrana didn't say anything, keeping his eyes to the ground.<p>

"Where is your dear little nephew?" Waltrana didn't let a sound out as he was grabbed by the hair, head tilted up to look at the king.

"Don't worry, by the end, you'll be telling us everything and I do mean everything."

Waltrana was led away, but he would not break.

He was a Von Bielefeld, and he would protect his family till the end.

* * *

><p>Yuuri was making his way back from school when he saw a figure in the trees. He froze, hearing the bushes rustle. He glanced around, before removing the blade from the inside of his boot and slowly walking over. His father had been right, this could be a spy, a soldier from the king. Was their little village in danger? Where they going to be raided?<p>

"Hello?"

"Don't come any closer!"

Yuuri stopped in shock when he saw someone jumped out of the bushes. He couldn't see anything but bright emerald green eyes shining under the cloak. The stranger had a sword held firmly in his hands, stance defensive. Yuuri could tell that the other was just as afraid as Yuuri was.

"Hey, it is alright. I am not going to hurt you." Yuuri stated, raising his hands up before lowering his blade down. Yuuri could feel the figure eyeing him suspiciously. It was stupid to lower his weapon but Yuuri just knew he was not in any danger.

"Where am I?" the emerald eye stranger demanded.

"This is Canterbury and I am Yuuri Shibuya, who are you?" Yuuri asked, putting on his best smile to show that he meant the other no harm.

"My name….you can call me Wolf." The other muttered, lowering his sword.

"Well, Wolf! Do you need a place to stay for the night?" Yuuri asked, looking around, wondering just where Wolf had come from. Was….she or he….Yuuri couldn't quite place the stranger…..  
>"No, I can't, I have to keep walking, I must find my brothers." The other mumbled, sheathing his sword back into its case.<p>

"Perhaps I can help you?" Yuuri was not sure why, but something about Wolf…..something called to him.  
>"No, it is too dangerous, I have stayed here long enough. I must go." Wolf looked around, before pushing past Yuuri.<p>

"Wait, you shouldn't be out at night, there are creatures out there!" Yuuri stepped in front of Wolf, feeling himself become desperate at keeping Wolf there.

"I can take care of myself, you wimp." The other snapped at him, causing Yuuri to glare at him and cross his arms.  
>"I am not a wimp."<p>

Wolf just ignored him and continued walking.  
>Yuuri rushed after him, falling in step with him, much to Wolf's annoyance.<p>

"What are you doing?" he said through gritted teeth.  
>"I am accompanying you across my town," yuuri shrugged causing Wolf to huff, but remain silent.<p>

Yuuri walked in silence next to Wolf, enjoying the other's presence. He was curious as to who Wolf was running from, but he knew these were dangerous times. He didn't even know if Wolf was a good person or a spy. Yuuri was just too trusting, they told him that all the time.

"You are too trusting Yuuri Shibuya. But I thank you." Wolf muttered, stopping right at the edge of the town. There was a road into the forest, that people hardly took anymore, since it was being guarded by some evil creatures.

"I don't think this is a good idea Wolf, I am telling you that perhaps-"  
>"My brothers are on the other side of this forest, I have to get to them." Wolf stated determinedly, before turning to look at Yuuri.<p>

"Do not worry about me wimp, I shall be fine…..but thank you."  
>Yuuri was surprised when Wolf offered him a pendant; it was a chain with a beautiful blue crystal hanging from it.<p>

"This was given to me, by my brothers. May you keep it safe." With that said, Wolf rushed into the forest. Yuuri looked down at the pendant in his hand, surprised at seeing it begin to glow. He looked back up and wondered if he would see Wolf again.

* * *

><p>"I have a job for you Yozak, and no protesting."<br>Yozak knew he was not going to like this, but he nodded along.

"I need you to go and find von Bielefeld. He is out in the woods."  
>Yozak jumped off from the bed and glared at his master.<p>

"But I cannot leave you unprotected!" Yozak hissed out, tail swishing angrily behind him.

"That is an order Yozak, you must do this."  
>Yozak's ear flatten against his head, clearly not happy with his orders, but he had to follow orders. He huffed and trotted over to the window, before jumping onto the ledge.<p>

"I'll hurry." Yozak stated, looking back at his master.

The black haired Sage just smiled and waved him off. Yozak jumped out of the window and rushed into the forest.

* * *

><p>To be Continued<p> 


	2. Between Brothers

Here is the second chapter to this...one-shot...I am still refusing to call this more than a one-shot...

I have no idea what the world I just created is...I have not worked it out, but It'll work out as I write, probably.

To those interested in the story, I hope you enjoy it, even with the grammatical errors that this surely has.

Hope to have the next part up soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Between Brothers <strong>

* * *

><p>"Captain Weller!"<br>He looked up from the map on his desk. His brown eyes pierced the soldier's blue, who gulped at the look.

"Report soldier!" he barked causing the other to spill the news he had heard. The Von Bielefeld state was overrun, Waltrana was captured, but there were no news of Wolfram. People were talking about how the king had almost taken control of the major lordships.  
>Conrad took the news in without a word, before passing past the soldier to make his way to his brother.<p>

"Gwendal." He didn't ask for permission to walk into the other's tent.

"Wolfram is gone." Conrad stated, standing straight in the presence of his brother, the general of their armies.

"Yes, I've heard the news spreading. He must have escaped because the king would not hesitate to make it known that he had Wolfram in his grasp." Gwendal frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought about what to do next. Waltrana von Bielefeld was taken and he had to be taken back. He also had to call his mother and tell her the news.

"Von Bielefeld must have sent him our way." Conrad pointed out, also wondering what their next step should be. They could go out to look for Wolfram, but they did not know which way Wolfram was heading. They didn't have the liberty of sending a troop to look for him.

"We could send one of our falcons to scout the skies. Perhaps they would catch a glimpse of his location." Gwendal muttered, standing up to head out. Conrad followed behind him.

"Do you think the falcons will find him?" Conrad asked as Gwendal quickly got the falcons ready.

"there is too much land between us and the von Bielefeld state, to go out without any other information would not help." Gwendal sighed.  
>Conrad frowned but he knew his brother was right. Wolfram could be anywhere; there was just no way of knowing.<p>

"Come, I must call mother and you must prepare to leave as soon as the falcons come back with information."Gwendal strode back to his tent.

"Yes sir." Conrad saluted Gwendal, before turning back to his own tent. Gwendal could not leave their army and therefore he sent Conrad, to retrieve Wolfram. Conrad knew it ate Gwendal inside, to not be able to look for their baby brother, but it made Conrad feel better that Gwendal trusted Conrad to find and bring back Wolfram.

* * *

><p>Gwendal turned back into his tent and made his way over to his desk. He had to call his mother now, before she heard the news from someone else. He slipped a small mirror out from his drawer. The mirror glowed softly, before the pane changed and his mother's face came into view.<p>

"Gwendal? What is going on?"  
>Gwendal took a second to admire the beauty of his mother. She was, even in these times of darkness and blood, still very much the beautiful and strong woman Gwendal had always known.<p>

"It is Wolfram, mother." Gwendal muttered, watching as her face fell and her eyes teared.

"Is he alive?" she asked, voice soft.

"Yes, Conrad has gone out to bring him to our station." Gwendal responded, perhaps he tweaked the truth a bit, because they were not positive that Wolfram was alive, and Conrad had yet to leave to find him, but Gwendal was positive that his baby brother was alive. Conrad would find him.

"Good, that is good. I have to go, Anissina is working with some powder and we have to test them. Call me when you have more news." Cheri smiled tiredly, her green eyes reflecting just how tired she was. Gwendal nodded and waved his hand over the mirror to change it back to normal.

He had things to do, many things.

* * *

><p>Wolfram pushed his hood down as he walked through the forest. It was really quiet in there, with hardly any sound of nature. It was unnerving, but he had to push through. He had to make it to his brothers.<p>

They probably already heard the news and were looking for him.  
>There were times when Wolfram grew angry at them, for leaving him behind, but he knew, that deep down, they would never forget him. Wolfram smiled softly to himself, as he cut some vines from his path.<p>

He also couldn't help but wonder about that boy he met, Yuuri Shibuya. He wasn't sure why he had given the other his most treasured pendant, but he had.

It just felt right.

A sudden snap caused him to stop, dead in his tracks. He stood still, sword up and ready. He glanced around, carefully moving forward. There was no sound but his breathing, and Wolfram was beginning to feel like he had just started getting paranoid, until a sudden roared caused him to stumble back.

Out from the trees came out a three headed dog, eyes glowing red, mouth snapping at him. Wolfram gulped, feeling dread in his stomach, before he pushed those feelings aside. He was Wolfram von Bielefeld, brother of Gwendal von Voltaire and Conrad Weller, the best knights of their world.

Wolfram stood his ground, his hands beginning to grow with his element, fire.

The wolf roared once again, before lunging at Wolfram, who had engulfed his sword with fire. He swiped up pushed the fire against the wolf. The wolf recoiled from the weapon, snapping at the flames that had begun to surround Wolfram as a barrier. Wolfram heard another growl, and he turned to see another three headed wolf coming out of the forest. Shit.

Suddenly, in front of Wolfram there jumped an orange tabby. It hissed at the wolves, getting their attention before running off into the trees. The wolves took chase, following after the much smaller cat.

Wolfram stood still until he couldn't hear the wolves' barks and growls. He extinguished his fire, bringing his sword down. He looked around, nervously.  
>He quickly began moving forward, deciding that it was best to get out of the forest as best as he could. He wondered what had happened to the cat that had saved him…..<p>

* * *

><p>Yozak run through the trees, feeling the snapping jaws right at his heels. He hated the three headed wolves. One headed were bad enough, but three?<br>Yozak quickly scrambled into a hole in between the roots of one of the huge trees. He scrambled all the way back of the little cave, hearing the wolves trying to get to him. He could hear the wolves snapping at each other. It was only minutes, but to Yozak it felt like hours, before the wolves got tired and scampered off. After a few more minutes, Yozak slowly made his way out of the hole. He looked around, before bolting back the way he went. He had to get back to von Bielefeld. He just hoped his master was well.

* * *

><p>Yuuri was taking a break, sharpening his water skills. He created a ball of water and morphed it into a small dragon. He couldn't stop thinking about Wolf. He wondered what the other was running from and just why did that pendant the other had given him glowed? He didn't know why the other had affected him so much. It was strange.<p>

"Well, you don't see that every day."

The water suddenly burst, wetting Yuuri's shirt. He didn't pay much attention, to shocked at having someone sneak up on him and seeing him perform his magic. Magic users were not found often at the outskirts of small villages, especially not water wielders. Water wielders were rare, just something that Yuuri had to keep hidden as well. He quickly turned to look at the stranger.

"Who are you?" Yuuri stated, frowning at the stranger. He had blond hair and blue eyes, which were partly hidden by round rimmed glasses.

"The name is Murata Ken, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Murata grinned, offering his hand for Yuuri to shake. Murata knew he had to get things rolling, perhaps he should have told his dear Yozak, but he knew the other would not have gone off to get the blond if he had known of Murata's plan.

"Hello, my name is Yuuri Shibuya, where do you come from?" Yuuri asked, shaking the offered hand. Once again, Yuuri was befriending a stranger. He couldn't help it, even with the sudden weariness and worry that the village had, Yuuri couldn't find it in him to be rude. Something about Murata, Yuuri couldn't put his finger on it. It was strange.

"I? I come from the forest, but tell me, Shibuya where did you get that pendant?" Murata inquired, stepping into Yuuri's personal space and pointing at the pedant around Yuuri's neck. Yuuri had told his parents about Wolf, but they were skeptical. Still, the pendant was proof that he had met someone.

"It was a gift." Yuuri muttered, shifting back nervously, cheeks slightly flushed.  
>Murata was surprised to see Yuuri with the pendant. That part of the plan was apparently already set and Murata had not expected Yuuri to get the pendant so soon. This meant that von Bielefeld passed through there recently. Curious, that Wolfram the Protector of the Pendant had met and given the pendant to Yuuri.<p>

"Well Shibuya, I like what you've done with your hair and eyes, but it must get tiring to hide, eh?"  
>Yuuri froze at that, eyes wide. Murata figured it was best to go straight to the point, well….kind of the point of his visit.<p>

"How do you know about that?" Yuuri demanded, because no one but his family knew. No one could know. It was their secret. There was no way the other could know. Murata just chuckled and smirked.

"You wouldn't believe me, you won't believe me, not yet." Murata answered, before looking pass Yuuri to the person making their way over.  
>"What is going on here? Who is this Yuuri?" Shouri was suddenly there, much to Yuuri's relief.<p>

"This is Murata Ken, he is just passing by, right?" Yuuri smiled at Murata, who beamed at the two.  
>Shouri glared at Murata, not trusting the guy at all. Shouri knew that things were heading there way and these strangers that Yuuri kept meeting, they were no good for them. They never were.<p>

"Well then, we shouldn't keep him from his destination." Shouri scoffed, beginning to usher Yuuri away.  
>"I see you also hide your hair color." Murata spoke, causing Shouri to freeze and Yuuri to twitch nervously.<p>

"How do you know that?" Shouri turned around and loomed over Murata. Murata just smiled innocently.  
>"How about you invite me something to eat and tell you?" Murata proposed, knowing that the other two would do just that.<p>

* * *

><p>Gwendal rushed outside at the sound of the falcons. Conrad followed after him.<br>The falcons swiftly swooped down, to land on their posts.

"Leon, what did your scouts find?" Gwendal asked, running a hand over Leon's feathers.

"We found five riders with the von Bielefeld uniform making their way here, through the Giallo Road. " Leon reported, before taking up the food offered to him.

"Good job, to you and your scouts." Gwendal nodded to Leon before turning to look at Conrad.

"I will get ready and head out immediately."

* * *

><p>Murata sipped at his tea, which was wonderfully made. It was nice to get our and interact with people, the only interaction was his memories and Yozak. Which reminded Murata that Yozak would be really crossed with him once he finds out that Murata was out and about.<p>

"Thank you Mrs. Shibuya, this is quite delicious."  
>Yuuri's mother beamed, cheeks flushing at the compliment.<p>

"Now will you tell us who you are and how you know about us?" Shouri huffed, standing behind Yuuri, glaring at Murata. Shouri did not trust this stranger who knew too much of them and they knew nothing of him. Something was up.

"The Great Shinou vanished, and a number of kings and queens have taken his place ever since. But Shinou, before he passed on, used his magic to make sure that there would be someone worthy of his kingdom. They would be told apart by the rare features of pitch black hair and black eyes." Murata smiled as he answered Shouri's question. He was sure they wouldn't believe him, not yet at least. They wouldn't have heard of the stories and legends that were easily heard in the cities right next to the main palace.

"Oh dear! So Yuuri here is going to be king?"  
>Murata smiled at Yuuri's mother's excitement. Murata rather liked their mother; she was so full of life and lively. It was refreshing to see such a person, especially in such dire times. Not many had that liveliness, not anymore. Not after so many years of turbulence.<p>

"Mother, he is lying, that can't be-"

"You might not believe me, but that pendant around Yuuri's neck, it glows only for Yuuri. That pendant is the key to everything."  
>The four looked at the blue pendant, that was indeed glowing under Yuuri's shirt. It glowed brightly before fading out. Murata smiled as he looked at the pendant. Things were being set into motion, things were going to change and Murata sure hoped that it was for the best.<p>

"A glowing pendant means nothing to us. That does not mean that what you are saying is the truth." Shouri pointed out, still very much glaring at Murata.  
>Murata chuckled, because Shouri amused him. He turned to look at Yuuri, who was looking at his pendant.<p>

"Tell me Yuuri, how exactly did you end up with the pendant? It was given to one person to take care of and it is them that can only hold the pendant, until it is given to the rightful king or another protector is born." Murata stated, leaning forward to get a closer look at the pendant.

"A stranger, Wolf…..with bright green eyes…..he came by last night, he was running from something…someone." Yuuri explained, gently touching the pendant, causing it to glow softly again.

"He gave it to me in thanks, for what I am not sure, since I did nothing, but he gave it to me nonetheless." Yuuri finished his story, looking back up at Murata.  
>Murata nodded and looked out into space for a couple of seconds.<p>

"Yuuri, how many times have we told you about talking to strangers?" Shouri sighed, pushing his glasses up. Murata shook his head and looked back at the two Shibuyas.

"Did you two never wonder why you had to hide how you look like?" Murata asked the two, before turning to look at their mother.

"You two know that we were not originality from this village. We came from the capital, it is there that I met your father and he had the most beautiful shade of pine green hair. It was almost black and when we married, I found out that he had black hair. There were legends, of the spirits, of the magic, of the coming of a hero with black hair. He thought I would leave him if I knew, but it just made me love him even more!"  
>Murata sat back as he listened to the story. He watched as denial settled upon Shouri and as hope shone in Yuuri's eyes.<p>

"Shouri was born and we decided to come out to the country, where we would not have to worry too much about the black hair. Shouri was picking things up quickly and he would have put dots together about the legends and stories and the murmurs. When Yuuri was born, we knew that something was coming…and we knew in our hearts, that Yuuri would be at the center of it. We just never spoke of it. We thought, if we did not acknowledge it, perhaps it would not come to be. You have to understand, we didn't want to risk losing you."

She turned to look at Yuuri, eyes brimming with tears. Yuuri reached over and hugged his mother tightly.

Shouri was frowning, thinking back about what he knew about this rumors and legends. He wanted to deny this, it just couldn't be. Someone did not just come by and tell you that your destiny was to save the kingdom. They weren't heroes. They weren't knights. Yuuri was still too young and Shouri, his destiny is to take care of their business.

"Look, I do not believe you or any of these things; however, you know about us, so you will stay until our father comes back from his trip tomorrow." Shouri stated before walking out.

"Oh right, your father went to pick up some supplies for the store."  
>Yuuri smiled weakly at his mother, his mind reeling with everything he had just learned.<p>

Perhaps, everything was lie. These things, didn't happen to them. They were not soldiers, nor knights, and yes, perhaps they were rare but still….that meant nothing….they were poor village people…that was all….

* * *

><p>Conrad quickly tied his cloak around his neck, before mounting his horse.<p>

"I will be back soon, but I expect you will continue to serve my brother without a fault! When I come back, I expect to hear that my men were the bravest out there!" Conrad hollered, raising his sword up.

His soldiers cheered.

Conrad looked over at his brother, who was standing outside his tent, seeing him off. Conrad nodded, before turning his horse and galloping down the hill they were in.  
>He would find his baby brother. Wolfram had to be fine; he was a warrior just like them.<p>

* * *

><p>His golden eyes stared out the window.<p>

"His majesty wants him, he has something that the king needs."  
>He didn't turn around to look at the messenger. He didn't have time for all of it. Of course, he couldn't deny the king anything, not while his mother was still under his service. She was one of his advisers and the only reason why he was still alive and given the freedom he had.<p>

"Tell the king we will find him."  
>He heard the messenger scurry away. He rolled his eyes and turned to look at his uncle.<p>

"Saralegui?" he raised an eyebrow.

"If you would be so kind as to retrieve Wolfram von Bielefeld?" Saralegui asked, pushing his violet framed glasses slightly up.  
>His Uncle nodded and bowed, before leaving the room.<p>

Saralegui wished he didn't have to answer to that oaf of a king, but, they could do nothing but not bring the ire of the king upon them….he was sure that, soon enough, they would free of him.

* * *

><p>To be Continued <p>


	3. King Found Under the Twinkling Star

**King Found Under the Twinkling Star **

* * *

><p>Wolfram stumbled across another root. All the roots were annoying him, he had already tripped twice! Twice! Wolfram huffed, wincing as he rubbed his knee, leaning against one of the trees for support. He was growing tired and thirsty and hungry. He couldn't just keep on walking like nothing.<p>

"You should rest a bit."  
>Wolfram whirled around at the sudden voice. He looked around widely but he didn't anyone.<p>

"Over here."  
>Wolfram looked up and locked his eyes with the bright blue colored eyes of an orange tabby. Was it perhaps the same one that had saved him earlier?<p>

"Hello, von Bielefeld." The orange tabby smiled, before jumping down from the tree. Wolfram frowned, back away from the cat cautiously.

"There is no need to fear, I mean you no harm." Yozak stated, sitting there calmly.

"Yes, because creatures from the Sangriel Forest are known for their amiably." Wolfram drawled, but at least he didn't draw his sword or produce his fire. Yozak sighed and tilted his head to the side, staring intently at Wolfram.

"My name is Yozak Gurrier." Yozak introduced himself and much to Wolfram's shock, began to grow.  
>Yozak's limbs began to elongate, fur receding, leaving skin in its place, teeth shrunk slightly down, and claws slowly turned to fingers. The only features that remained were the ears and furry tail.<p>

"You are one of those hybrids! It was said that you went extinct a long time ago!"  
>Wolfram stared in awe at the cat humanoid in front of him.<p>

* * *

><p>Conrad frowned as he pushed his horse forward. He had to get to the soldiers and he could not allow a trip that lasted about a day and a half to take that long. Besides, they were riding towards him as well, he had to get to them soon enough.<p>

* * *

><p>Murata sighed as he sat there, cleaning away some of the vegetables. Yuuri was happily chopping vegetables next to him.<p>

"So, you have not told me where you come from!" Yuuri exclaimed, looking at him expectantly.  
>"I said I came from the forest, and that is where I've lived for…a long time now." Murata answered with a shrug, causing Yuuri to frown.<p>

"But do you not live in a village?" Yuuri asked, surprised.  
>"Nope, I live by myself, well, with my faithful cat." Murata grinned.<p>

"But….you don't have a cat with you….." Yuuri looked at him confused, causing Murata to laugh.

"Oh, he likes going on adventures. He'll find me soon enough." Murata stated, causing Yuuri's frown to deepen in confusion.

* * *

><p>Gwendal walked into the forest, enjoying the feeling of nature around him. He could feel the breeze around him and the smell of the earth. It always relaxed him, getting in touch with his element. The earth was always there to comfort him, shifting with him, letting him know that something was still constant. He sighed at the sudden pressure on the earth, footsteps. They were light, he couldn't hear them at all….only barely felt them on the earth.<p>

"Gunter von Kleist, to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
>Gwendal turned around from his spot against one of the trees, to look at one of his oldest friends. Had it been anyone else, Gunter would have gone unnoticed, but when it comes to earth wielders, they could sense him, and Gwendal was one of the best out there.<p>

"Your mother sent me as well as your fairy god mother." The lavender haired elf stopped to stand right next to Gwendal. They stayed quiet for a bit, just enjoying the presence of the other. They were alive. Gwendal didn't say anything concerning his fairy god mother, because it was something he tried to avoid thinking about it. It only gave him nightmares.

"What do you see in the distance?" Gwendal asked the question he's been asking since childhood. Gunter laughed at that question, glancing out into the hills and trees. It was their ritual, that question.

"I see a baby sparrow calling for his mother and a beautiful burgundy and blue butterfly fluttering about." Gunter answered, the same answer he always gave. It was part of their ritual.

"I heard that Conrad left to bring Wolfram back?" Gunter inquired, turning to look at his old friend.

"Yes, he left early this morning. Wolfram should not be far so he should not take too long." Gwendal muttered, eyes locked to the sky. Things would be better once his brothers came back to him, where he could make sure they were safe.  
>Gunter placed his hand on Gwendal's shoulder.<p>

"They'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Conrad heard the horses up ahead.<br>"Stop!" He hollered, quickly slowing his horse down.

He heard the horses coming his way also slow down, to a precarious speed. He grinned, knowing very well that the soldiers were preparing in case he was an enemy soldier.

"I am Sir Conrad Weller." Conrad stated as he caught side of the blue uniforms.  
>The soldiers stopped and quickly saluted him.<p>

"Sir Weller, our commander von Bielefeld ordered us to continue riding until we found you." one of them informed Conrad, who frowned at having realized himself that Wolfram was not with them.

"Of course, it sounds like something von Bielefeld would do. Which way did he go?" Conrad asked, beginning to think of his next plan of action. He had known that there would be more to just finding the soldiers, at least when it came to Wolfram.

"He took the route through the forest Sir."  
>Conrad's eyes narrowed before he nodded at them.<p>

"Good, head straight forward and you'll soon get to our camp. Tell Sir von Voltaire that I will be heading into the forest in search for von Bielefeld. I will contact him as soon as I can." Conrad told them and watched them go, before riding forward, praying that he would find Wolfram before anything happened to him.

* * *

><p>Wolfram stared at Yozak in shock, who just took it in stride.<p>

"Yes, it seems that my kind…." Yozak hesitated slightly, before finishing his sentence, "it seems that all but I have left this world."

"I cannot believe I am seeing one of you in real life. I had always hoped that people were wrong, and here, you are, in this forest. I mean, how amazing! If Anissina were here, she would be putting you under observation in an instant!" Wolfram cried out, eyes wide with excitement.

Yozak frowned at the idea of being put under observation. He didn't like that, he also understood the amazement of the blonde, but it really didn't make Yozak feel comfortable at all. He said nothing.

"Yes, well we should decide to rest and perhaps I should provide you with some food." Yozak cut in before the blonde said anything else that would rub Yozak the wrong way. It was not the time to fight with the blonde, he had orders to follow. Wolfram snapped out of it and looked at Yozak, a bit confused before nodding.

"Of course, you were the one that saved me, were you not?" Wolfram asked Yozak.

"That was me! This forest, we have to be careful. A lot of the creatures here can smell us, and it is clear that you are an elemental and so they will stay away, but only for so long. They will get curious and brave or foolish." Yozak muttered, looking around warily at the trees.

"I will get us something to eat."

With that Yozak had changed back to his cat form and had rushed out into the trees.  
>Wolfram wondered what other creatures that were considered extinct were hidden in the forest. Wolfram knew that the King had himself, pushed the campaign in order to get rid of the hybrids, humans that unlike Weres where still very much an animal in all forms of their state. Weres were humans that at times could change into an animal, but hybrids were different. They were considered animals that could change their body in parts to fully be in this case a cat, or change enough to pass as human. Wolfram had read about them and how they had been loved by Shinou himself, for their beauty and intelligence.<p>

But….it made him wonder just how had the cat learned to speak and act human like, for they were still like children…..they had to be taught! Wolfram shook his head and went ahead in creating a fire.

It was stupid, trusting the orange cat who he knew nothing about. He was perhaps a spy, the only left by the king to do his bidding. How else would the cat know how to act?

However, Wolfram was walking blindly and having the cat around would help him with the other creatures in the forest. It was a wager that Wolfram had to take for now, at least.

* * *

><p>Conrad rode his horse into the forest, slowing his pace down, carefully riding forward. He was not sure which side of the forest Wolfram would have taken. It was a big place and some of it was more dangerous than others. Conrad was hoping he would see Wolfram close to the area near the main road, but he knew it was a foolish hope. If they were looking for Wolfram, Wolfram would stay away from the roads. A sudden screeching noise caused Conrad to tense up and usher his horse into the shade of the trees. There were so many creatures that were under the service of the king, one could never be too careful. Conrad sighed and trudged forward, feeling the sun setting on him. He made his way out of the forest path and unto a small village. He looked around and noticed the suspicious looks he received from the villagers. He understood their sentiment. He would be the same way.<br>He quickly dismounted and walked towards one of the nearest stores.

* * *

><p>Murata laughed as he watched Yuuri try to control his water abilities.<p>

"Oh Shibuya, you still have a lot to learn, don't you?" Murata teased, causing Yuuri to pout.

"Are you two done with the inventory?" Shouri asked as he came over to see what the two were doing.  
>Yuuri quickly dissipated the water dragon.<p>

"We are working on it!" Yuuri chirped but Shouri didn't believe him one bit.  
>He heard the tinkling which meant someone was in their store. This was weird because no one had come by the last couple of days. Yuuri followed after<p>

Shouri, because perhaps it was their father coming back. Murata followed along because he was curious.  
>"Hello? How can I help you?" Shouri asked the brown haired stranger.<p>

The other just smiled amiably. Yuuri shifted nervously next to his brother, staring at Conrad curiously. Another stranger in their village, Yuuri wondered just who this person could be.

Murata just grinned widely, because it was just perfect that Sir Conrad Weller, daughter of Cheri, ex Queen would find them. Yes, things were just about right, Shinou had placed his pieces at their right place. Murata expected nothing less of course.

"I am sorry, but I was wondering if any of you had seen a green eyed blond make his way through here?" Conrad asked them, with his charming smile in place. Yuuri was ready to open his mouth and tell him about Wolf when Shouri elbowed him, causing him to snap his mouth shut. Conrad raised an eyebrow at the motion, but he remained quiet.

"We are sorry, but we have not seen anyone that fits that description. Except for this blond blue eyed kid." Shouri stated, pointing over to Murata, who just waved eagerly at Conrad.

Conrad thanked him, before bowing and excusing himself.  
>"But Shouri! That was probably Wolf!" Yuuri hissed once Conrad was gone.<p>

"Yes, but you said so yourself, Wolf was running from someone. How do you know this guy is not the person he was running from?" Shouri frowned, glancing back at the door. Yuuri frowned but Shouri had a point. This man could be after Wolf for the wrong reasons, besides, he did not look anything like Wolf, so how could he be a brother? Right?

* * *

><p>Conrad stepped outside of the store, frowning. The people in that store knew about his brother. He just had to find a way to get them to tell him what they knew. This gave him hope that his brother was still alive. Perhaps, someone in the other stores would tell him something.<p>

* * *

><p>"Actually, I think that-"<p>

"No more out of you, I do not trust you." Shouri huffed, pointing his finger at Murata. Yuuri just shook his head at his brother's antics.  
>The sounds of shouts caused them to snap out of their conversations and rush outside.<br>There were a number of soldiers on horses racing through their town. They could hear them shouting at people.

"Wolf, they are looking for Wolf, just like the guy who just came in." Yuuri muttered, watching in dread as the soldiers knocked some of their neighbors away. They were pushing into houses looking for him.

"Come, we have to get to mother!" Shouri hissed, quickly pushing the other two inside and leading them to the back. He looked around before running towards their house. They moved through houses until they reached theirs. Their mother was at the door, looking wide eyed at the soldiers.

"Mother, come!" Shouri hissed, trying to pull his mother inside the house, but it was too late. One of the soldiers had seen them.

"You there! Where are you going?" he snarled, causing Shouri to push his mother behind him, protecting her. Murata stayed to the side, watching as Yuuri also stood his ground. This was his mother, and he would protect her. The soldier was about to say something when he caught sight of the pendant on Yuuri's neck.

"You, where the hell did you get that?" the soldier snapped, reaching up to grab Yuuri by his collar.

"Hey! Let him go!" SHouri cried out, reaching over but the soldier took out his sword and pointed it at Shouri, before turning to look back at Yuuri.

"This belonged to von Bielefeld, and if you have it, you must know where he is at. Answer me! Where is he?" The soldier's eyes narrowed, but Yuuri just glared back.

"Hey, you!" The soldier turned around to be hit on the head, knocking him out. Yuuri landed back on his feet, before being pulled into his mother's embrace.

"Stay here." The brown haired stranger smiled gently at them, his brown eyes were calm and sincere, before he rushed back over to where there were more soldiers. They watched as he easily knocked them out.

Murata leaned back and watched the knight work. He knew of Captain Conrad Weller, the best swordsman, also known as the Lion of Ruttenburg. Murata smiled to himself, oh Shinou, even now he knew how to play his hand.  
>Conrad sheathed his sword before walking back to the family.<p>

"Thank you so much for helping us!" the woman hugged him, causing Conrad to just pat her on the back, awkwardly.

"It was not a problem. it is my duty to protect each citizen." Conrad stated, before gently pulling away.

"Who are you?" she asked him, eyes sparkling and her two sons just knew that she had become smitten with the man.

"I am Sir Conrad Weller, at your service." Conrad bowed. The three Shibuya's stared at him in shock.  
>"You are the knight Conrad Weller?" Yuuri squeaked because he had heard of him. Yuuri worshipped the knight, he was a hero! Him and his brother were the best men the kingdom had. They gave everyone hope.<p>

"Yes, I am, and I must apologize but I must ask as well, where did you get that pendant?" Conrad frowned, reaching up to gently touch the pendant. Shouri was quick to pull Yuuri back. He was still not sure about Sir Weller, but there were enough people after that Wolf guy that had given the pendant to Yuuri, making him now a target.

"Why?" Yuuri asked, confused as to what was the importance of the pendant.

"There is only one person now, that should be able to have that pendant and that is my brother Wolfram von Bielefeld. The only other person that can hold it is the rightful King." Conrad stated, looking up into Yuuri's eyes in awe. He could not believe what he was seeing. There was only one pendant, and only Wolfram could hold it. Yet, here was this boy, with it. It had to be the king, it was the only explanation! The king! There! In front of them!

"What?" Yuuri squeaked out.

"You are our King. Heika, it is an honor." Conrad immediately kneeled down in front of Yuuri, head bowed in respect.

"No, no! You are wrong! I am not a king! Now please don't do that!" Yuuri laughed nervously, ushering Conrad to get back up.

"But Heika, you do not understand. We have been waiting for you, who will bring peace back to our people. Shinou made it clear that only the Protector and the King could hold the pendant. The only other way someone could hold the pendant was if you gave them permission for such a thing." Conrad stated eagerly.

"I am not a king, and this is just some random pendant. Look." Yuuri quickly took it off and offered it to Shouri.

"No, Heika, wait!" Conrad tried to stop Yuuri, but Yuuri had already take Shouri's hand and placed the pendant on it.  
>Shouri at first stared at the pendant, confused, before the pendant glowed and Shouri had to drop it with a hiss. He cradled his hand, looking at the sudden burned on his hand.<p>

"I'm so sorry Shouri, I…." Yuuri winced watching as his mother looked at Shouri's hand. Yuuri gingerly picked the pendant up, but Yuuri felt nothing. It just glowed softly before going back to normal.

"The pendant is yours, Heika, unless you give official permission to someone else." Conrad stated  
>"But I-"<p>

"Heika, Wolfram is the protector, his instinct would be to protect it, unknowingly. He gave it to you because it was time, it was instinctual." Conrad stated, placing a hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Don't call me Heika, my name is Yuuri Shibuya." Yuuri muttered, placing the pendant around his neck once again.  
>"Of course Hei-Yuuri." Conrad smiled.<p>

"Does this mean you'll be staying the night?" yuuri's mom piped up.

Conrad frowned, because he had to find Wolfram. However, he had found His Majesty. He could not leave Yuuri there, he was in danger. Even more now that he had the pendant….but he also could not take him into the forest and put him in even more danger. Wolfram….

Yuuri could see the trouble and worry in Conrad's face.  
>"Stay the night, tomorrow, we'll set out to find Wolfram." Yuuri stated, placing a hand on Conrad's arm.<p>

"But your majesty!"  
>"Yuuri!"<p>

Yuuri shook his head at their protests.  
>"No, if everything I've been told is true, I can't stay here. It is a danger to everyone. Besides, if this is what I was born to be, then I can't run away from it forever. Not if it means that I can do something, not only for the kingdom, but for my family." Yuuri stated determinedly.<p>

"But Yuuri!"  
>"Little brother!"<p>

"Take him with you."

Conrad's eyes widened as he looked at who he presumed to be the boy's father. He had just arrived and the others turned to look at him in surprise as well.

"They will find out that he is here. We can't keep him safe, not anymore. We tried, but now, we can't keep him from his destiny."  
>Conrad turned to look back at the boy, before smiling and nodding.<p>

"Then it shall happen, you will come with me Heika." Conrad stated, with a smile.

"My name is Yuuri Shibuya, just call me Yuuri." Yuuri squeaked out, turning bright red.  
>Shouri glared at Conrad, but he could not defy his father. Yuuri was hugged tightly by his mother.<p>

"Still, you will stay the night and leave early tomorrow morning. It is just too dangerous right now!" Yuuri's mother stated already ushering them into the house.

"I think first we must deal with the soldiers that are still in the village." Conrad smiled amiably. Yuuri's father nodded, going with Conrad to deal with the soldiers there.

"Well Murata, we are going off tomorrow!" Yuuri smiled brightly at Murata, who just sighed.  
>"If I must."<p>

* * *

><p>Wolfram watched as Yozak set about preparing the rabbits he had caught for them.<p>

"Why are you wearing a maid's costume?" Wolfram blurted out, unable to stop himself. It was not that strange really, but this was a hybrid, where had he gotten the clothes? And why a maid's dress? And why was it all black? Black was not a color worn commonly…

"Well, that was not a question I was really expecting." Yozak chuckled, sitting back as he waited for the rabbits to finish cooking. He hadn't thought much about his maid's outfit. He was a maid to his master, he cleaned and cooked and took care of him. it was fitting that he wore a black, knee length dress, with the white apron on top.

"Well?" Wolfram asked impatiently.

"How do you know that this is not what hybrids usually wear when they turn human?" Yozak asked back, enjoying the flush that appeared on Wolfram's cheek.

"The books I read clearly stated that-"

"But how do you know that those books are right about us? We have been extinct for some time now." Yozak pointed out, laughing at Wolfram's face of embarrassment and frustration.

"Because….they had to be right! They studied your kind! They must have found out!" Wolfram snapped, crossing his arms angrily.

"Well, if they must be right, then I guess I got this get up from the one who raised me." Yozak answered with a shrug, still very much amused at railing the other up.

"And who raised you?" Wolfram asked eagerly, but Yozak just snorted.

"Why a little farmer on the outskirts of this forest, but because of his life span and mine, I out lived him." Yozak stated softly, poking at the rabbits to make sure they were cooked. Wolfram frowned as he stared at Yozak, that answer was plausible but it didn't quite fit Yozak. No, there must be something else.

"You are good." Wolfram stated, sitting back to scrutinize Yozak even more.

"Thank you, but do you honestly expect an honest answer from me? When you are as much of a stranger to me as I am to you?" Yozak inquired with a raised eyebrow, extending one of the rabbits over to Wolfram. Wolfram glared at him but took the offered rabbit. He hesitated a little bit, unsure if there could be something in the rabbit but he closed his eyes and bit into it. It was actually rather good. He opened his eyes to see Yozak quietly and eagerly eat his rabbit. He had expected the other to viciously tare into his food, but he was quietly chewing and biting into the rabbit, like any other person.

* * *

><p>Gwendal sat under the moon and felt the grass under his finger tips. He relaxed and released his energy into the earth.<p>

"For a man with such a gruff demeanor, you make the most beautiful flowers."  
>Gwendal frowned, but did not respond. He felt the other walk over and sit next to him.<p>

"Half of our army will move into Underland, while the rest will march to Cattalina." Gwendal muttered, finally opening his eyes to turn to look at Gunter.  
>"I shall send some of my archers with both group, but I shall stay with you all the way." Gunter stated determinedly.<p>

"You are older than me, you've seen more than I have. Tell me, do we have a chance?" Gwendal asked, for once, his voice and eyes showing the fatigue that had started to plague him. Gunter sighed and placed a comforting hand on Gwendal's arm.

"You have gotten us this far Gwendal, you will get us to the end." Gunter answered with conviction, causing Gwendal to smile ever so slightly.

* * *

><p>Yuuri tried to sleep, but he kept on thinking about everything he had learned. He was the King? Him. Yuuri Shibuya, a poor villager in the outskirts of the forest.<p>

Murata slept, and was plagued with dreams of a blond with blue eyes.

Conrad was given a mattress to sleep on the hallway, since they had no other room in their small house. He could see the stars through the small window. Tomorrow was a new day; there was hope in the world. Hope that everything would turn out alright.

* * *

><p>Yozak turned back into his tabby self, and settled upon the branch above Wolfram's. Yozak had advised that they slept but on the branches of the trees, especially the huge sequoias, they could easily hold them and keep them from the creatures on the ground.<p>

He curled on his branch, falling into a light sleep, his ears listening to every sound in the forest, and his nose detecting any smell.

They had survived so far; he just hoped Geika was doing well.


	4. Chess Pieces Placed Upon a Board

**Chess Pieces Placed Upon a Board**

* * *

><p>Conrad stood up at the crack of dawn, quickly picking his bed up. He turned around to see Yuuri and Murata standing there. They both wore cloaks and Yuuri had a small bag with him. Murata brought nothing with him and therefore carried nothing. Conrad smiled softly before quietly ushering them out of the house. He turned back around to look at Yuuri's father, who had told them to leave this early, it was for the best.<p>

"I vow to protect him with my life." Conrad muttered, kneeling in front of him.

"I know, we will see each other again." Yuuri's father nodded, placing a hand on Conrad's shoulder. Conrad nodded and stood up, before walking out to join Yuuri and Murata. Yuuri looked at Conrad curiously, but Conrad shook his head and strode forward.

* * *

><p>"Wake up kiddo!" Yozak stated, climbing unto Wolfram's chest. Wolfram woke up with startled, hand coming up with a fireball.<p>

"Whoa! Just me!" Yozak stated, moving away from the fiery hand.  
>Wolfram slowly looked around and got his bearings. He turned back to Yozak and frowned, before he huffed, "you shouldn't sneak up on me like that."<p>

Yozak chuckled before jumping down to the ground. Wolfram followed suit.

"Come on, we must head this way." Yozak stated, tail waving excitedly.

Wolfram frowned and looked at the tabby cat, suspiciously.

"Why that way? How do you even know which way I want to go?" Wolfram huffed, arms crossing in front of his chest.

"Oh, well I just assumed you wanted to get out of the forest and this is the quickest way out of it." Yozak stated, shrugging which looked pretty funny since he was a cat. Wolfram sighed because the cat was right, he did want to get out of the forest. He also didn't want to tell the cat that he was looking for his brothers or anything else.

"Fine, you will show me the way out of here, and after that, you and I will go our separate ways, am I understood?" Wolfram glared at the orange tabby, who just nodded and bounded off.

"Hey wait!" Wolfram cried out, running after him.

* * *

><p>Conrad sighed as he pushed through the trees, wondering just where his brother could have run to. Had he walked straight on? or perhaps he deviated and went slightly left?<p>

"Murata, you say you come from the forest…so shouldn't you know your way around here?" Yuuri asked, causing Conrad to stop and turned to stare at Murata.

"You come from here?" Conrad asked while waving at the forest around them.

"I do, do you wish for me to lead you to a place Wolfram might be?" Murata inquired with his innocent smile that made Conrad's eye twitch.

"If you would be so kind." Conrad muttered. Murata just smirked and quickly walked to the left, not stopping to see if they were following him.

* * *

><p>"Gwendal, you must go to the lost Unmei Temple, there is a weapon there that we need. The king is looking for the pendant, but he also needs the sword."<p>

Gwendal rubbed his temples, because he had only been hearing bad news since Wolfram's soldiers arrived late at night to tell him that Conrad had gone into the forest to look for their brother and now that they needed to retrieve this weapon before the King Belar. He wanted to stay back and wait for his brothers, but not he had to take a small band of soldiers and head to the temple. It was important that they had that sword.

Gwendal looked back at the red headed fairy's face reflected on his mirror. Her blue eyes were glowing with her determination and it never stopped making Gwendal shudder. Her being his fairy godmother and all, she tended to use him for her special projects and inventions.

"I shall head out soon to retrieve it." Gwendal nodded causing her bright blue wings to vibrate in giddiness.

"Good good, please keep us posted. Also, tell Gunter that I miss having him around to help with my experiments." Anississina sighed before the mirror returned to its normal state.

Gwendal frowned as he placed the mirror down. The temple was in deep forest of the Iron Woods. No one knew the exact location. It had become a rumor, said to have vanished along with Shinou, how was he to find it?

"She says she misses you for her experiments." Gwendal muttered as Gunter slipped into his tent. Gunter winced at the memories.  
>"What exactly did she tell you that has gotten you looking grumpier than usual?" Gunter inquired.<p>

"I must go on a journey to the lost Unmei temple, to retrieve a weapon before the King gets his hands on it." Gwendal stated, figuring that he would have to make the journey and worrying about it would get him nowhere. He had to set out immediately.

"But you will have to go to the Iron Woods. I'm coming with you." Gunter stated determinedly.

Gwendal looked at Gunter startled, before his smirked and nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Wolfram walked next to the tabby, looking around the forest. The more they walked the lighter the forest became and it wasn't as creepy feeling. He figured that the cat was taking him the right direction.<p>

Yozak walked around, paws not making a sound on the ground. His ears moved back and forth to take every sound in the forest. They were nearing their stop but it did not mean that they could not be followed by some creature. They had to be careful at all times.

"Gurrier, have you always lived in the forest then?" Wolfram asked him.

"Yep yep, this has been my home since I can remember." Yozak grinned, noticing a butterfly fluttering about. He felt Wolfram stare at it in awe.

"It is a azule crystalline butterfly. I had always wanted to see one of them, they are so rare in the world." Wolfram muttered. Yozak grinned as he bound over, pouncing on the butterfly. The butterfly quickly vanished and appeared somewhere farther away.

"They do have teleporting abilities!" Wolfram cried out eagerly. Yozak turned to grin at Wolfram, and it didn't surprised Yozak that Wolfram was so excited, he was still so young.

"Come, we are almost out of here." Yozak stated, motioning for Wolfram to keep moving.

* * *

><p>Gwendal was ready to head out, but before he did that, he took Leon.<p>

"Sir Weller is in Sangrel Forest, find him and tell him to find me at Unmei's lost temple." Gwendal told his friend, before Leon flew off to find Conrad.

* * *

><p>Murata listened to Yuuri ask Conrad so many questions and Conrad answering them happily.<p>

Shibuya was a good choice, not that Murata had doubted Shinou.  
>"We should stop soon, it is getting dark and it wouldn't be safe for us to continue on." Murata stated.<p>

"Yes, it is strange that we have not encountered any creatures at all." Yuuri muttered, looking around warily.

"Yes, isn't it?" Murata smiled, glasses hiding his eyes just right. Conrad frowned but said nothing as he set about setting camp.  
>Murata was the one responsible for the lack of creatures. He made sure to keep them away.<p>

"Just who are you exactly Murata Ken?" Conrad asked as he looked up from making the fire. Murata just smiled mysteriously.

"You will find out soon enough Sir Weller, soon enough." Murata muttered, leaning back against a tree. Conrad didn't push it any further as Yuuri made his way back with some branches to feed the fire.

* * *

><p>Wolfram stared at the cabin in front of him.<p>

"What is this?" Wolfram asked, eyeing it warily.

"It is a cabin von Bielefeld."

"I know that." Wolfram snapped angrily, stomping forward to inspect it more.

"But why are we here?" Wolfram asked aggravated, poking at the cabin suspiciously.

"This cabin is at the edge of the forest, those are the last trees before you make it out of here." Yozak motioned with his head at the trees behind the cabin.  
>"That is it?" Wolfram asked, shocked at finally having made it out. Yozak padded over to jump onto the ledge of the window.<p>

"hey what are you doing? Get down from there!" Wolfram hissed, moving over to get Yozak down.

"This is where I live, von Bielefeld. Here is where we part ways." Yozak stated, smiling sadly at the blond. Even if he had a temper, he was a lively spirit and Yozak had grown fond of the kid.

"You live here?" Wolfram asked, poking his head inside to see the small room, with barely anything in it.

"You live by yourself then?" Wolfram inquired, seeing no one inside. Yozak frowned and jumped inside, running around the small room.

"No, I live with my master but he isn't here. Even though he should be here." Yozak muttered anxiously, before sighed and shaking his head. He should have known that the other would set out. Yozak would know if anything had happened to him so he was well enough, but still. Yozak would have a talk with him when he found him. He turned to look back at Wolfram who still had his head through the window.

"You can stay the night here before you set out tomorrow." Yozak stated, motioning for Wolfram to come in. He saw Wolfram saddened when he reminded him that they were parting ways. Yozak was glad that Wolfram had gotten fond of him as well.

Once Wolfram was inside, he saw Yozak was in his human form. His tail was swishing about as he prepared things for Wolfram.

"I shall prepare some food and a bath so you can get cleaned up. Perhaps change as well since the blue uniform gives you easily away." Yozak stated, running about the room once again.

"You don't have-"

"This is my job, it is what I do. Don't worry about it." Yozak beamed, even though it saddened him inside, that this was all he knew. But this was not the time to think of such things.

* * *

><p>Cheri frowned as she looked out her window.<br>"Do not worry Cheri, they will be fine."  
>Cheri turned to look at her friend Anissina and smiled softly. Yes, they would be alright. Cheri had faith that everything would work out in the end. She still had hope for a happily ever after.<p>

* * *

><p>Gwendal sighed as he patted his horse, feeding him some oats before leading him to graze over some grass. Gunter did the same for his own horse.<p>

"We will have to rest here tonight. We will continue tomorrow." Gwendal sighed, already moving to make a fire. He shuddered at the chilliness of the night, until he felt a cloak fall over his shoulders. He looked up at Gunter in surprise.

"I do not grow cold like you do." Gunter smiled, causing Gwendal to mutter a "thank you" and pulled the cloak closer. He enjoyed the ever green smell that always accompanied Gunter.

"I will take first watch, you go to sleep." Gunter muttered, but Gwendal just frowned.

"No, I shall take first watch. If you take it, you will let me sleep till morning." Gwendal stated shooting Gunter a look.

"But you need the sleep more than I do, Gwendal." Gunter sighed softly, but Gwendal would have none of it. Gunter grudgingly settled down to rest for a little bit.

* * *

><p>Wolfram curled up on the bed, falling into a deep slumber. He was unaware of the curious eyes that watched him from the mirror on the wall. He had kept an eye on his descendants, of course he had, but Wolfram was indeed a beauty and took up after him that was for sure. Yes, Shinou had done good.<p>

* * *

><p>Conrad woke up to the pecking of Leon.<p>

"What is it Leon?" Conrad asked, immediately sitting up, wondering just what could have happened to Gwendal.

"Sir von Voltaire reports that he will be heading to the lost temple of Unmei, and it is there that you should meet him." Leon reported, before flying away.  
>Murata sat up and frowned. Unmei's temple, how long had it been since he last been there? He couldn't remember. It was a sign that his old age was beginning to affect him after all.<p>

"Gwendal von Voltaire, the general in charge of our forces? That Gwendal von Voltaire?" Yuuri muttered, getting up as well.

"What is this Unmei temple?" Yuuri asked, having never heard of it.

"Ahh, Shibuya, Unmei's temple was the first temple made by Shinou to host the readers of the future and the artifacts of time. It was also the last temple to be lost when Shinou vanished. It is said to be rumor, that it never existed at all. It is also said to hold amazing power and something that I am sure the King would want to find." Murata explained, eyes faraway as he thought back on the temple. It had been a magnificent temple.

"Come, we must head out."

* * *

><p>Gwendal winced as he pushed pass vines and roots.<p>

"It is so dark in here." Gwendal muttered, hands a glowing a soft green as he touched a tree. The trees shifted over, creating a path for them to walk on.

"You know you can't keep doing that. You will run out of energy." Gunter frowned, already seeing the tiredness in Gwendal's stance.

"Besides, we don't even know if we are going the right way." Gunter sighed, glancing around at the surrounding vegetation.  
>There was a soft rustling sound, before vines shot out from the ground.<p>

"Gwendal!" Gunter cried out, unsheathing his sword to hack at the vines. Gwendal slashed through the vines, but he knew that they would just keep coming. They had to do something else.

Gunter looked over to see Gwendal begin to glow a light shade of green. He rushed towards him, hacking at vines to give him time to gather enough energy for whatever crazy stunt he was going to pull.

The glowed intensified and suddenly there was a sudden boom as energy shot from Gwendal throughout a good area of the forest. Gunter looked around to see that the vines were gone and the trees had shifted to let in light and air. He turned to see Gwendal swaying in place.

"Come on, sit down." Gunter muttered, gently helping Gwendal sit down. Gwendal winced as he placed his head on his knees. His head was killing him and his body felt like jelly.

"You are an idiot." Gunter muttered, standing back up and looking around the area, just in case.  
>"It did the job, didn't it?" Gwendal groaned causing Gunter to shush him, ordering him to stop talking so he would save his energy. Gwendal just gave a tiny smile, glad that he had Gunter with him on his journey.<p>

"Besides, I managed to sense a structure northwest of here."

* * *

><p>Murata was smiling widely, knowing very well that things were going to get quite exciting the moment they stepped into their clearing. He wondered how good Yozak would be against Sir Weller.<p>

"Here, there is the clearing." Murata muttered, motioning for the others to hurry. Murata quickly stepped into the light, Yuuri and Conrad following along.

Conrad immediately frowned at seeing the cabin. He pushed Yuuri and Murata back, before unsheathing his sword and cautiously making his way around the house. He saw a shadow and quickly raised his sword up to deflect the sword coming down on him.

He jumped back, sword raised up as he glared at his attacker. Narrowed blue eyes glared right back at him, before lunging forward at him. Conrad sidestepped him, pushing his weight unto his swing, trying to disarm the other. Yozak growled as he pushed fully against the other, their faces inches away from each other. Conrad pressed back and feigned to the right, before quickly switching his sword causing Yozak to step back and loosen his hold on his own sword, Conrad saw his moment and slipped into Yozak's defense, quickly sending Yozak's sword flying. Yozak flipped back and over to his sword, picking it up just in time to stop Conrad's swing.

"Stop! Yozak!"

"Conrad! Wait!"

Yozak glanced over at the voice of his master, only to have Conrad quickly disarm him and have his sword press against Yozak's neck.

"Who are you?" Conrad hissed, pressing his blade into Yozak's neck. Yozak glared up at him, before looking past him to his master, who was sporting a new look.

"Geika, why are you blond with blue eyes?" Yozak asked, ignoring the blade against his neck.

"Sir Weller, that is my faithful companion, if you could release him." Murata smiled before he was pushed aside by a blonde blur.

"Brother!" Wolfram threw himself into Conrad, causing the other to quickly move away from Yozak and drop his sword to hug Wolfram.

"Wolf! You are here! Safe! Thank Shinou!" Conrad stated, hugging his brother tightly.

Yozak stood up and dusted his skirt and legs off. Murata sauntered up to him and patted him on the arm.

"Well Yoz, you did well, better than I expected you to. You never seize to amaze me." Murata grinned while Yozak just frowned at him.

"You were supposed to stay here Geika, you almost gave me a heart attack and just who are these people?" Yozak inquired, turning to look at Yuuri who was standing next to Murata.

"This is His Majesty, Yuuri Shibuya." Murata presented Yuuri, who flushed at the title.

"Oh! You are that kid who always gave me milk when I was around. That would explain why you smelled different all those times! I mean, Heika." Yozak corrected himself, and Yuuri just watched in amazement that Yozak didn't ask or cared, taking what Murata said in face value. Wait, gave him milk?

Yuuri looked at Yozak, finally noticing a furry orange thing moving behind Yozak….before his eyes moved up to Yozak's eyes, then more up to the top of his head….where there stood two cat ears.

"Oh Shinou!" Yuuri gasped, pointing up at Yozak's ears, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"I think I may have given Heika a heart attack Your Highness." Yozak frowned, reaching up to rub his ears.

"Wait, I know you. I gave you that pendant that night!" Wolfram walked over to look at Yuuri, intently. Conrad stepped next to Wolfram and looked at Murata and Yozak. He glared at the redhead who just glared back at him.

"You are Wolf!" Yuuri beamed, turning bright red as he finally got a good look at the blonde. He really was beautiful.

"What is he doing here? What is this about His Majesty?" Wolfram asked, turning to look at Conrad for answers.  
>"He is the chosen king." Conrad looked down at Wolfram, who just turned to glare at Yuuri.<p>

"This wimp?" Wolfram cried out, causing Yuuri to glare at Wolfram, "I am not a wimp!"

"He fits the description and he holds the pendant Wolfram. You gave it to him, you know he is the rightful king." Conrad placed a hand on Wolfram's shoulder, watching as Wolfram thought it through.

Wolfram was not stupid, he recognized the black hair and black eyes. He saw the way that the pendant glowed, and even though he did not know the truth behind the pendant, he knew that it was important and for him to protect. He knew he was the Protector of it, even though he was never given the full story behind it. For some reason, it had felt right to give it to Shibuya. But this boy? This boy was their savior? After all this time, this was their answer? Wolfram wasn't sure what to think.

"I just….how can he save our world brother?" Wolfram muttered, looking down at the ground. Conrad sighed and looked at Yuuri, seeing the same fear and even guilt in his eyes.

"Because he is not alone Wolfram, we will be behind him all the way. Will we not?" Conrad turned Wolfram so he could see his face.

"Of course, if he is indeed Heika, then I vow my service and my life." Wolfram stated determinedly, before frowning when he looked at the other next to Yozak.

"Who is this? Is he your master Gurrier?" Wolfram frowned, looking at Yozak for answers.

"You know him?" Conrad huffed, motioning to the red head.

"Yes, he helped me out of the forest. Now who is this?" Wolfram motioned to Murata, who had been smiling calmly the whole time.

"Drop the disguise Geika, it is best if you show them." Yozak sighed, turning to give Murata a look.

"Oh, but I rather liked this disguise, but if you insist." Murata stated, closing his eyes as his hair slowly darkened to black and when his eyes opened, they were a dark brown.

"I am Murata Ken, the Great Sage." Murata stated, chuckling at the confused face of Yuuri, and shocked face of Wolfram and Conrad.  
>"That is not possible, you are said to be dead along with Shinou! You must be thousands of years old!" Wolfram cried out in disbelief.<p>

"Yes, I have had a number of different reincarnations of sorts." Murata stated with a shrug, as it was nothing, which it really was nothing to him and Yozak.  
>Murata turned to Yuuri who was just staring at him.<p>

"But….how?" Yuuri was confused as to how Murata, this Murata, was the Great Sage. Everyone knew the legendary Great Sage, partner of Shinou.

"I've been living here, out of the radar, away from people. Until recently, when it was shown to me that it was time to fix things. Yozak Gurrier, my faithful cat has been my only company." Murata stated, smiling up at Yozak, who was quick to nod at the others. It was then that Conrad noticed the cat ears and tail.

"You have cat ears and a tail."Conrad blurted out, unable to look away from them.

"Yes, Yozak is a shifter, or better known as, hybrid." Murata stated, causing Yozak to slightly blush at the stares of the others.

"I am Conrad Weller, I apologize for earlier." Conrad stated, offering his hand to Yozak. Yozak frowned and stared at Conrad for a couple of seconds, before smiling and shaking Conrad's hand.

"I apologize as well, Sir Weller."

* * *

><p>Gunter had his arm wrapped around Gwendal's waist as he helped the other walk forward, towards where the temple would hopefully be.<p>

"We are almost there Gwendal." Gunter muttered while Gwendal just nodded. His headache had gotten worst and he hardly felt his legs move anymore. He knew they were moving, but he just couldn't really feel them. His vision was blurring and he knew he did not have long before he lost consciousness. He had to hold on until they got to the temple….he could do it.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

I wrote this story because i wanted to focus on Yozak and look where it has taken me, Yozak hasn't had much to do until now? when did this story focus on everyone else? le sigh, we need more Yozak in the world...also, this long one-shot (yes, it is still a one-shot) is losing its steam...not a good thing when classes are starting up, but the fact that I have yet to write the one scene that made me start this story will hopefully force me to write more. My love for Yozak knows no bounds, besides, we have yet to see the other characters because obviously, since I am not solely focusing on Yozak anymore, might as well add other characters in! yay...ugh...  
>To those reading the author notes at the end, well, hello, hope you are enjoying the story! till next section!<p> 


	5. It's Raining Cats and Dogs

**It's Raining Cats and Dogs**

* * *

><p>Conrad watched from the window as Wolfram began teaching Yuuri on how to better control his elemental powers. Murata sat against one of the trees, watching the two practice.<p>

Conrad couldn't help smiling at the sight of his little brother and the newly found king and sage. Things were changing; there was hope in the world.

He turned his head to look at Yozak Gurrier, going about cleaning the small room, that Conrad could not see anything amiss in . Not only that, but it was strange, to see the other with his orange cat ears and furry tail. Conrad couldn't stop looking at that tail, swishing about, making Yozak's skirt float about.

Another thing that confused Conrad was the maid dress. Looking at Yozak tidying things up and cleaning, the dress made sense a bit, but still. Yozak felt eyes upon him and he looked up, before grinning and walking over to stand next to Conrad by the window.

"You should teach Heika how to wield a sword, you are the best swordsman. He will need it." Yozak muttered motioning with his head towards Yuuri. Conrad frowned at the thought of having such a sweet and peaceful boy learn to swordfight, but Yozak was right. Yuuri had to be prepared, had to know how to defend himself, which made him think….

"How did you learn to wield a sword that well?" Conrad looked at Yozak, curiously. Yozak frowned as he thought about it. How had learned to swordfight?

"I just did. I had to learn it to protect Murata, it was what I was molded for. I perhaps was born knowing?" Yozak hesitantly proposed, because he really hadn't thought about it. He did what he did to take care of Murata, which was his purpose.

"What do you mean?" Conrad asked, glancing over when he heard Yuuri yelp as Wolfram almost burned him with a fireball.

"It is not important." Yozak shrugged, turning around and heading back to tidying up the room. Conrad frowned but did not push the other; after all, they didn't start on the right foot, it was best to not push it.

"It is time to practice some sword fighting." Conrad called out as he made his way outside.  
>Yozak sighed as he sat on the bed, saying nothing as Murata joined him.<p>

"You will teleport us to Unmei then?" Yozak asked, turning to look at Murata.

"Yes, it is the fastest way there. The sooner we reconcile with the other brother, the better chance we have at keeping Heika safe." Murata nodded, pushing his glasses up.

Yozak frowned, because he knew how dangerous that would be. It would take a lot of energy and Murata hadn't performed such strong magic in a while.

Things could go wrong and Murata could be injured because of it. Yozak wanted to protest, he was there to protect the sage, but he knew that things were different now. He had vowed to protect Heika as well, and the return of the rightful king was their mission now. His as well, but Murata was still his master.

"I shall give you my energy Geikaa, that will ensure that there is enough to get us all there." Yozak stated determinedly, turning to give Murata that look that said it was final and nothing you say will change my mind. Murata frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So be it, you will give me enough for the spell and no more." Murata warned, standing up to look into the bowl of water. Yozak knew that there was something in Murata's mind.

"Do you see something Geika?" Yozak asked, worriedly, but Murata just shook his head.

"Silence, there is only silence. That worries me the most." Murata muttered, before chuckling to himself and shaking his head.

"I think it is time for a change of outfit Yozak. We cannot have you fighting in a maid's costume, it would pose too much of a distraction for Sir Weller." Murata grinned, motioning Yozak over to him.

"I believe my ears and tail cause enough of a distraction for everyone." Yozak pouted, going over and changing back to his cat form. Murata just laughed and picked him up.

"Alright, just got to tweak the collar a bit." Murata muttered, hands glowing as he touched the collar. Yozak felt the tingling of the magic at his collar, before Murata was done and placed him back down.

"Alright, change back and check out your new clothes." Murata stated, watching as Yozak changed form, clothes materializing on him.  
>Yozak looked at the mirror and tugged at the long, mahogany colored tunic he now wore.<p>

"It is comfortable, I like it." Yozak stated, turning around to inspect his new clothes fully.

Meanwhile, outside Conrad was trying to teach Yuuri how to wield a sword.

"Alright Heika, hold onto the hilt tightly but still loose enough to be able to move your hand and wrist freely." Conrad quickly showed Yuuri how to hold the sword. Wolfram stood back and watched them practice.

"Keep your shoulders more relaxed or you won't get the full range of motion." He called out to Yuuri, who he saw visibly relax his shoulders, causing Wolfram to nod in affirmation.

"Alright, so bend your elbows and push up, then down, then up and then down." Conrad moved Yuuri through simple sword drills.

"Remember to also relax your legs so you can move and not end up being pushed to the ground!" Yozak called out as he stepped out with Murata to see the practice. Yuuri turned to smile at Yozak, only to have his sword smacked quite easily by Conrad's sword.

"No distractions." Conrad stated firmly causing Yuuri to hang his head in surrender.  
>"You've changed your outfit." Wolfram stated, glancing at Yozak. Yozak just grinned widely.<p>

"You like?" Yozak tooted, spreading his arms so Wolfram could get a good look. Wolfram frowned at him, before nodding.  
>"It calls less attention than your maid outfit." Wolfram stated, crossing his arms as he turned to look at Murata.<p>

"I have a question. Gurrier here calls you master-" but before Wolfram could finished his question, he was pushed down by Yozak.

"A Were!" Murata called out, just as Yozak took the full impact of the wolf. Conrad quickly rushed forward, keeping Yuuri behind him.

Yozak changed into his cat form, teeth sinking into the wolf's snout, claws sinking into the other's fur. The wolf roared and shook Yozak off causing him to be thrown away but land on his feet. The wolf turned around and growled at them, before zoning in on Wolfram. Wolfram glared at the wolf, flame appearing in his hand. Yozak rushed forward and jumped unto the wolf.

"Yozak!" Yuuri cried out, wanting to rush forward and help but Conrad stopped him.

Yozak bit unto the wolf's tail, and began tugging at him, causing the wolf to howl in pain. He turned around and sunk his jaws into Yozak's front leg, causing him to cry out and let the wolf's tail go. Conrad quickly rushed in, sword cutting at the wolf's front legs causing him to hiss and drop Yozak. The wolf jumped back and eyed Conrad and his sword. He howled before turning around and jumping back into the forest. Conrad stayed still, eyeing the trees, waiting…..before finally lowering his sword and rushing over to Yozak.

The other three also scrambled over to the poor tabby cat. The cat tried to sit up only to hiss in pain at moving his leg.

"I dislike wolves, they smell." Yozak hissed out, smiling weakly at the crowd surrounding him.

"You are an idiot." Wolfram huffed, glaring at Yozak for daring to get hurt.

"We have to set your leg up so it heals correctly. Come on." Conrad made to pick Yozak up, before looking at Murata hesitantly; Murata just quirked an eyebrow, before taking Yozak up in his arms and bringing him inside. He gently placed Yozak down on the bed, wincing when Yozak hissed.

Murata was amused that Conrad was taken up by Yozak, he could tell that the fact that Yozak was a shifter was confusing him. It was a bit unexpected from Sir Weller, Yuuri was taking it in stride and Wolfram had spent time with Yozak already. Conrad, he was different and Murata felt that if they survived he didn't have to worry about someone taking care of Yozak….well, of Yozak needing to find someone to take care of more like it.

"The Were was after von Bielefeld….he also had a distinct smell. He must be from one of the main families." Yozak stated, before clamping his mouth shut as Conrad set about to bandaging his leg up. He really disliked wolves, and he was sure that they disliked him as well. Felines and canines were not the best friends.

"If they are after Wolfram, then they don't know that Yuuri has the pendant. Which is good, unless the Were noticed Yuuri and goes back to tell the King." Murata stated, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Wait, was that why you were running Wolf?" Yuuri asked Wolf, worriedly. He hated to think that Wolfram could have gotten taken just now and gotten hurt, like Yozak. Wolfram frowned as he looked at the wall, thinking back at what his uncle had told him.

"He wants me for the pendant, but I am descendant of Shinou and a marriage with me would legitimatize his reign in a way." Wolfram sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"He wants to marry you!" Yuuri cried out, turning bright red.

"Now now Shibuya, no need to get jealous, Wolfram would never marry that guy." Murata smirked and patted Yuuri on the shoulder.

"I'm not jealous!" Yuuri squeaked, eyes wide.

"We can't stay here. The Were will come back, he must be close. He won't give up until he has Wolfram. We have to get to the temple and fast." Conrad muttered, frowning as he quickly and efficiently finished with Yozak's leg.

"We can't leave until midnight, when the moon is at its peak. It will intensify the gravity on the water and will ease the way there." Yozak stated, looking at Murata worriedly.

"Yozak is right, it is still too early. We must wait at least until the sun goes down before I try to get us there." Murata frowned, turning to glance outside the window. They had to get to the temple but he couldn't risk something going wrong. They would have to stay there a bit longer, Were or not. He glanced at Yozak, who had laid down and was purring under Yuuri's petting.

"That feels good Heika." Yozak muttered, eyes beginning to droop.

"Yuuri, that's not nice to do without his permission. His ears are really sensitive." Wolfram hissed, slapping Yuuri's hands away. Yuuri blushed and quickly stepped away, apologizing.

"Do not worry about it, Heika." Yozak chuckled, eyes closing before he fell into a light sleep.

"Strange, he doesn't usually nap. He must trust Conrad to take care of us." Murata stated, looking at Yozak a bit worriedly, before shaking it off. The other would be ok, this time at least.

Conrad sighed and softly scratched behind the cat's ears, before ushering them all out to intensify the training. The Were had showed that they needed to be prepared, no slacking around. They didn't have time for that. Still, Conrad couldn't believe how brave the little cat had been, taking on the wolf. It had been an amazing sight, and he now trusted the other to take care of not only the Sage, but Heika and Wolfram as well.

* * *

><p>The Were hissed as he limped away, his form slowly shifting back to human. He winced as he reached up to tie his blonde hair back. He leaned back against a tree, closing his caramel colored eyes for a bit. He took a deep breath and focused on healing his wounds. That cat that had fought him did a number of him, and Sir Conrad Weller. It shouldn't come as a surprise that he would be there, with his little brother. Who were the other two? With the black hair?<p>

Could they perhaps be…..

He frowned at the thought, wondering what that would mean for his mission. He would have to go back and report.

* * *

><p>Yozak woke up to the smell of food. He groggily lifted himself up, wincing at the pain that shot up his leg. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He saw Murata seated at their tiny table with Wolfram and Yuuri, speaking quietly.<p>

"Here, it is rabbit." Yozak grinned at Conrad as he approached with a bowl.

"Thank you Sir Weller, smells good." Yozak muttered, eagerly watching as the bowl was placed in front of him. Conrad chuckled as he watched Yozak dig in automatically. He sat down next to Yozak, plate in hand as he glanced over at the others. He chuckled when he saw Yuuri cower under Wolfram's anger while Murata just laughed.

"I think they miss being around people their own age." Yozak stated, looking up to glance at the others.

"Even the Great Sage?" Conrad inquired, glancing back down at the orange tabby.

"He gets lonely here. He only has me, and I'm not the best company." Yozak frowned, before lowering his head again to continue eating.

Conrad sighed as he looked back at the table. Yozak was right, Wolfram had to grow up alone for most of his life. He didn't have other kids his age to play and run around with. Yuuri only had an older brother and there was so much an older sibling could give. The Great Sage, alone out in the woods. They really did need someone there.

"You look too pensive Sir Weller, they'll be fine. Things will turn out well, at least for them it will." Yozak muttered, before meowing and licking his paw clean. Conrad looked at Yozak, amused at knowing that the cat was also a human….

"How do you know that?" Conrad asked, wondering how the other could have that much hope.  
>Yozak frowned and remained silent as he thought about it. How did he know?<p>

"Look at them, they talk and laugh even as there are battles taking place, as a wolf waits for them outside of this cabin. They are different, they have a life that has been extinguish in everyone else. They are strong; they've had to be. When things get dire, they will shine true. It is their destiny Sir Weller." Yozak answered, curling his tail around himself. Conrad looked back at the others and smiled softly. Yes, he had to agree with Yozak. They were different. He looked back at Yozak after hearing a hiss.

"Don't move your leg." Conrad frowned, reaching over to pluck Yozak up before he could hurt his leg more. Yozak frowned and huffed as he found himself right in front of Conrad's face.

"I must use the bathroom." Yozak muttered, cheeks tinted a slight red. Conrad smiled gently and got up, taking Yozak outside. He gently placed Yozak down and turned around.

Yozak grinned, beginning to think that the Sir Weller, he was a good guy. Conrad was thinking the same thing about Yozak.

* * *

><p>"You know, I think Weller is taking a liking to your cat." Wolfram told Murata when he saw Conrad take Yozak outside.<p>

"You are telling me this because you are afraid for whom exactly?" Murata laughed, leaning his elbows on the table.

"I like Yozak, he is nice and a cat." Yuuri stated, frowning in confusion as to what Wolfram was getting at. Wolfram looked at Yuuri and just sighed while shaking his head.

"I'm not afraid for either of them, I just thought you should know." Wolfram shrugged, because he did like Yozak. The shifter was funny and he was loyal, just like his brother, except for the funny part. No matter how hard Conrad tried, his sense of humor was just lost to everyone else. Wolfram also knew that

Conrad needed a friend and Yozak could provide that. Gwendal had Gunter, it was just fair that Conrad would find his own. He…well, Wolfram glanced at Yuuri….well….Wolfram would get there at some point.

* * *

><p>Gunter grunted as he called some of his element to help carry Gwendal into the temple. Gwendal had lost consciousness right before reaching the clearing.<p>

He would need a lot of sleep before he recovered enough to waken. Gunter gingerly walked into the temple and glanced around. It was strange, to be in such an ancient place. He wondered how it would have looked like before. It must have been beautiful, even know, lost and broken down, it was a masterpiece. Gunter slowly made his way deeper into the temple, until he noticed some doors.

He opened one and sighed in relief when he saw a bed. He quickly dusted the room, not wanting Gwendal to start sneezing, before he lowered him unto the bed.

Gunter sighed as he gently ran a hand over Gwendal's cheek, unable to help smiling at the peaceful look the other had. It was hard to see Gwendal lost in sleep, walls down.

"Rest Gwendal, I'll keep you safe." Gunter muttered, going over to the window and keeping watch the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

…  
>This is short and Yozak focused….<p>

Because I love Yozak, and Conzak is my otp (kind of….most of the time) or I can change it in the end and have a rare pairing! Who knows, planning never goes as planned anyways when it comes to any of my stories….ugh….

Also, huh, I really did not think this was that interesting or different, I just really liked the idea of Yozak with cat ears and a tail and therefore wrote this thing in order to explain and build up the character of Yozak….I should have just written a drabble about it…..

For those that read the notes, hello, hope you are enjoying the story so far! till next part! much love!


	6. Gaia's Speech Creates Doubt

**Gaia's Speech Creates Doubt **

* * *

><p>His ears twitched at the sound of footsteps making their way to his room. He sat up as the big wolf slipped into his room.<p>

"News?" he asked his uncle, watching as the other shifted back to normal.

"Sir Weller has caught up to his brother, but not only that, two black haired boys where with them." his uncle answered him, kneeling in front of him.  
>Saralegui frowned as he pondered over that piece of information.<p>

"Those are definitely news. I take it the king does not know about those two yet."Saralegui smiled before glancing out at the moon.

"The order of the king was to get Wolfram, no one else and nothing else. You will follow them, the King cannot know of them, not yet. We must help them." Sara muttered, looking back at his uncle with a smirk.

"I do not wish to listen to that oaf for much longer, besides my mother's life becomes more precarious by the day. Go." Saralegui ordered his uncle, who swiftly changed back and snuck back out of the state.

Sara was tired of sitting around; they were going to join the fight. They couldn't lose, not this time.

* * *

><p>Murata stood in front of the bowl, gently taking hold of it with both hands. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.<p>

"Alright, hold on tight." Murata whispered, beginning to glow. Yuuri watched in awe as Murata began to glow brightly, before the glow passed unto the bowl.

The water began to swirl in the bowl, until it began to rise up from the bowl. Wolfram stared at the water as it rose up swishing around them. Conrad held Yozak tightly to his chest, a bit surprised to see Yozak frowning in concentration, also glowing softly.

The water suddenly rushed at them, surrounding them like a strong river current. They gasped out as they were pulled deep into the water until suddenly they all came out of water sputtering.

"It worked." Murata gasped breathlessly.  
>Yuuri began to cough out water as he crawled out of the pool they had emerged from. Wolfram followed suit, pushing his hair from his eyes. Conrad sat in the pool a bit longer, catching his breath, before glancing down at the wet cat in his arms. He frowned when he didn't see the other move.<p>

"Yozak?" Conrad muttered, shaking the cat slightly. Murata frowned as he looked over at the cat in Conrad's arms. The other two glanced up to see what was wrong with Yozak.

"He gave me a lot of if his energy." Murata sighed, placing his hand gently over Yozak's body, hand glowing softly, before Yozak meowed tiredly.

"I…take it…we made it?" he asked, eyes slightly opening.  
>"I told you to only give me enough energy, not to overdue it." Murata scoffed at Yozak, picking him up from Conrad's arms and glaring at the cat.<p>

"I would apologize but I am really not that sorry." Yozak answered cheekily causing Murata to roll his eyes. Of course Yozak would. He sighed and gently placed Yozak back into Conrad's arms, before getting out of the pool. Conrad followed suit, wrinkling at his wet clothes.

"So this is the great temple?" Wolfram asked as he glanced out, sending a fire ball to light the couple of torches nearby.

"It doesn't look that spectacular." Yuuri stated looking around at the vines and grass that had overrun the place.  
>Murata looked around, smiling softly at the memories that bombarded him. It had been so long since he had been there. It was refreshing and how had Murata missed it.<p>

"It will, just give me a second." Murata muttered, closing his eyes. Yozak meowed softly in protest, but it was too late, Murata was glowing and so was the building.

Gunter was on his feet, sword in hand as the glowing spread over the temple. He glanced at Gwendal, but he was still sleeping. The glowing suddenly stop and Gunter knew he had to find out what had caused it. He couldn't leave Gwendal alone…..

Murata stumbled slightly once he was done, but Conrad was there to stabilize him. Murata shot him a grateful smile, before standing up straight and looking around.

The others looked around in awe, because the vegetation was gone, and all the torches were lit up. They could see the carvings on the walls and columns.  
>"It is definitely beautiful." Wolfram muttered, before snapping out of it at the sound of footsteps. The others did too, tensing, wondering who would be there.<p>

"Conrad Weller? Wolfram von Bielefeld?" Gunter asked as he stepped from out of the hallway into the room.

"Gunter!" Wolfram cried out excitedly, because that meant his brother Gwendal must be there as well.  
>"von Kleist!" Conrad quickly nodded at him, lowering his sword down.<p>

Yuuri and Murata just stared at Gunter curiously, before he noticed them. His eyes widened and he rushed over to them.

"Oh dear! Look at you! I cannot believe this! He is wearing the pendant! It must be him!" Gunter cried out, almost hyperventilating.

"Yuuri Shibuya, Murata Ken, this is Gunter von Kleist, he is-"  
>"Dramatic?" Wolfram finished for his brother.<p>

"He is also an elf." Yozak piped up, having glanced at Gunter's pointy ears.

"Gunter, where is our brother?" Conrad quickly cut in, wondering why Gwendal was not there. Gunter quickly sobered up at Gwendal's name, which both Conrad and Wolfram did not like the feeling off.

"He is well, just used up a lot of energy. He is sleeping, I will show you." Gunter ushered them into the hall way and over to Gwendal's room. The hall way was lit up and they could see paintings and curtains.

Conrad glanced down at Yozak, who had fallen asleep in his arms.  
>Gunter opened the door and let the others in.<p>

"Aniru?" Wolfram walked over to Gwendal and smiled softly as he watched the other sleep. He reached over and took the hair band of Gwendal's hair, letting them fall loose.

Conrad also walked over to check up on his brother. He was indeed sleeping, having over exhausted himself, like usual. Conrad frowned at that, knowing that at least his brother would finally be getting some rest, without having to bring Griselda in to threaten him.

"This is Gwendal von Voltaire then?" Yuuri asked, peeking over to look at Gwendal.

"Yes, he is the eldest of us. Now come, let us go." Wolfram pushed Yuuri and Murata out. Conrad glanced at Gwendal one last time, before also leaving the room. Gunter stood at the doorway and watched them leave. He would stay to make sure that Gwendal was fine.

"Well, feel free to choose a room." Murata grinned, choosing a door randomly and opening it.

"We can't allow the wimp and Geika to sleep without anyone watching over them." Wolfram muttered, looking at Conrad with a frown.

"Do not worry, von Voltaire might have tranquilized the Iron Woods for a while, they are back to life and they are not easy to get by." Murata shrugged, about to slip into his room before remembering his cat.

"It is way too early for you two to sleep together. So I'll be taking him." Murata smirked, gently grabbing Yozak from Conrad and slipping into his room. Conrad stared at Murata's door, surprised, before chuckling under his breath.

"Come on wimp, let us go to bed." Wolfram muttered, causing Yuuri to turn bright red.

"What? together?"

"No….of course not." Wolfram rolled his eyes, slipping into his own room. Conrad chuckled and took the room on the other side of Yuuri.

He took of his wet clothes before falling unto the bed. He allowed himself to fall into a light slumber.

* * *

><p>Yozak yawed and stretched, kneading the blanket with his claws. He began to lick his paws, waiting for Murata to be ready. Murata was fastening his best around his waist and buttoning his collar.<p>

"You spend most of your time in Sir Weller's arms, I think you are making a habit of it." Murata teased Yozak, who rolled his eyes.

"Come now Geika, don't tease like that. Though, he is hiding something, he smells different." Yozak frowned, jumping off the bed and landing into his human form. He stood up and stretched his limbs, before turning to grin at Murata, who motioned him to follow. How glad he was for the energy boost Geika had given him last night. It had healed his leg, though it was still slightly weak and tender, but nothing too troubling.

"Do you wish me to go out and hunt for something?" Yozak inquired as he followed Murata out of the room, looking at things around him. They were different when not looking up at everything.

"Perhaps, but first, we must call upon some help." Murata grinned, reaching the entrance and closing his eyes. Suddenly, in front of them, a little girl materialized. She had wide violet eyes and long silver hair, she was bowing in front of Murata in respect.

"Great Sage, it has been years since you've called upon me." She muttered in awe, looking back up at Murata. Yozak stared at her curiously, head tilted to the side.

"She is Ulrike, the spirit of the temple. Ulrike this is Yozak Gurrier. " Murata introduced her to Yozak, who quickly bowed to her. Ulrike bowed as well in return.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Yozak Gurrier. It is hard to catch a glimpse of a shifter such as yourself." Ulrike smiled at Yozak, who just grinned brightly. The sudden sound of rustling caused them to look up. More girls began to come out of the forest, going over to kneel before Murata. Yozak watched from behind Murata, curious as to whom the others were. They were spirits, of the forest, but what were they doing?

"Priestesses and protectors of our temple! Welcome! I see that you never stopped doing your job, for the great temple remains standing." Murata called out and Yozak understood that these were the inhabitants of the temple. They protected not only the temple but Murata and served him.

"Your highness, it has been a while since we were last in your presence. We are thankful that you are well. We are like always, at your service." Ulrike spoke up for the huge crowd and Yozak wondered if all of the forest was present there in front of them.

"I just ask for you to continue doing your job of protecting the temple." Murata stated before dismissing them all to follow back into their jobs. Yozak stood watched as some vanished and others moved into the temple. They knew exactly what was expected of them and they set out to do so.

"Hey, Murata!"

"Shibuya! Good morrow!"

"Hello Heika! You look well rested." Yozak said with a wink at Yuuri, who beamed at the two of them, before noticing Ulrike.

"Umm?" Yuuri looked at Ulrike, who just looked at Yuuri back, surprised.

"Ahh, yes, Shibuya this is Ulrike, spirit of the temple. Ulrike, this is Yuuri Shibuya, king of Shin Makoku."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Your Majesty." Ulrike quickly bowed in respect while Yuuri just laughed sheepishly.

"No need to do that. It is good to meet you too!" Yuuri laughed before turning around as two girls came from inside the temple.

"Your Holiness, we have started preparing something to eat. The same breakfast of before?" the brown haired girl asked causing to Murata to nod in agreement. Yuuri watched as the girls scurried away until he couldn't see them anymore, before turning to look at Murata in surprised.

"This is the way of the temple. They are the protectors of the temple, the Iron Woods. Now come, we can go to the dining room." Murata grinned ushering the other two back into the temple.

"Your majesty, good morning." Conrad joined them on their way to the banquet hall.

"Conrad! Can you believe that all these girls are the Iron Woods?" Yuuri asked still very much surprised about it.

"Ahh, so that explains the activity that started up." Conrad stated, looking around as the spirits walked about doing their jobs.

* * *

><p>Gwendal groaned as he woke up.<p>

"Gwendal?"

Gwendal slowly opened his eyes, glancing around, wondering where he was.

"What did I tell you about over doing it?" Gunter inquired, sitting down next to him.

"I never listened so can't say." Gwendal responded, causing Gunter to laugh. Gunter watched as Gwendal sat up, his dark grey hair falling over his face and shoulders. Gwendal rarely let his hair down and Gunter always enjoyed the rare moments he got to see it down. He reached over to tug at one of the strands. Gwendal fought a blush down, trying to glare at Gunter and bat his hand away, but Gunter just grinned and pushed some hair behind Gwendal's ear, undeterred.

"You are well rested, which is good for the big news and surprise." Gunter stated, standing up and moving to the door. He turned around and beckoned the other. Gwendal frowned but got out of the bed and followed his friend out of the room.

"Aniru!" Gwendal stumbled back at the sudden impact of a body slamming into him. He looked down and gave a small smile to Wolfram, who was beaming up at him excitedly.

"You have finally woken up. Come, we have someone you need to meet." Wolfram stated, letting go of Gwendal and motioning for him to follow. Gwendal watched as girls passed by around him, confused as to why a lost temple would have people walking about. What was going on? how long had he been out for? He frowned as he pushed hair from his eyes.

"Here." Gunter offered Gwendal his hair tie, much to Gwendal's relief. Gwendal took it and quickly tied his hair back, much to Wolfram's amusement.

"I do not understand why you do not let your beautiful hair down like Gunter, at least, while you are not in the field." Wolfram stated, before shrugging and motioning for the other two to hurry it up.

Gwendal walked into the room, surprised to see a table full of food, surrounded by two boys with black hair, Conrad and a red head with cat ears…..Gwendal was sure that he was still dreaming because….

"Gwendal, this is Yuuri Shibuya and Murata Ken, His Majesty and his Holiness." Conrad stood up and introduced Yuuri and Murata. Yuuri and Murata both stood up as well, smiling at Gwendal.

"This is Gwendal von Voltaire." Conrad introduced his brother who was regaining from his shock and staring at the two, suspiciously.

"These two are the two that we've been waiting for, then?" Gwendal frowned, before turning to look at the cat man.

"Who is this?" He inquired, a bit unnerve at the grin the other sported.

"Yozak Gurrier at your service Your Excellency." Yozak introduced himself, with a bow.

"I have heard so many things about you! You are the great general!" Yuuri gushed, eyes wide as he stared at Gwendal in awe. Gwendal looked at the others surprised, unsure of how to deal with the boy. What did one say to that?

"Umm, yes, thank you?" Gwendal said, hesitantly, shifting nervously and looking at the others for help. Conrad took pity on his brother and placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"How about we eat? Eh?" Conrad looked at the others, before sitting down, the rest followed suit.

"So how exactly are we getting this food?" Gwendal asked, staring at the plates being place in front of him.

"I revived the temple! The priestesses and protectors are the ones serving us. They are the Iron Woods, in person. I think they have high things to say about you." Murata grinned, turning to introduce Ulrike.

"Yes! You are von Voltaire! The Iron Woods and I, felt your energy! It was amazing just how strong and powerful it is. You have such gift, we have not seen such a powerful earth wielder since…." Ulrike frowned as she thought about it.

"Since his great great great great great great great great grandmother?" Conrad helped Ulrike out, who beamed.

"Yes, Lady von Voltaire, she was the best! And you take up to her marvelously, but you are a man?" Ulrike inquired, staring at Gwendal intently, while the other turned bright red at the question.

"What does it matter that Gwendal is a man?" Yuuri asked confused.

"Because earth elements are commonly women, there are men but there are more women, and strong earth elementals have only been women, Von Voltaire women especially." Gunter explained amused, while Yozak himself was trying to hide his chuckles. Gwendal was bright red, eye twitching as he glared at Yozak and the others, daring them to say anything else.

"Oh! Is that why he has long hair?" Yuuri asked, which allowed for everyone to finally burst out laughing. Yuuri cowered under Gwendal's angry glare, while Gunter reached over to tug at Gwendal's hair.

"I am not a woman, had I been born one then you would all know, but I am not. My long hair has nothing to do with it. Can we now eat and forget about this?" Gwendal huffed, pushing Gunter's hand away and glaring at the others.

"I apologize von Voltaire, I did not mean any disrespect." Ulrike stated, eyes downcast, making Gwendal feel bad.

"It…is fine. Do not worry, I am an earth element and I am proud of taking after my grandmother. Let us just not talk about it." Gwendal tried to smile at Ulrike to make her feel better. After a couple of seconds Yuuri spoke up again.

"Wait, if earth elementals are more commonly women, what about other elements?" Yuuri asked, causing Gwendal to groan and Yozak to giggle.

"Well, fire elementals, we have an equal number of male and females!" Wolfram stated proudly before motioning over to Gunter.

"Air elementals also have an equal number of both but are more commonly left for elves, and only a rare few have been non-elves. Water elements are reserved for only chosen people, given the gift by Shinou himself." Wolfram explained primly, proud that his studies had come in handy.

"Huh, that explains why my parents were very clear to Shouri and I about practicing our abilities." Yuuri muttered, thinking back all the times his parents told him to not let the others know.

Yozak filed all the information away, before looking at Conrad and wondering if he did not have an element, than what was it that was different about him. Yozak knew the other was different. Conrad felt eyes on him and looked at Yozak, surprised before smiling at him. Yozak smiled back before looking back at his food.

* * *

><p>"Gwendal, it is a sign that Heika has appeared now." Gunter muttered, frowning at the pacing Gwendal.<p>

"He is just a boy! He doesn't know about being a king, about being in war. Even Wolfram is better suited at both!" Gwendal growled, turning around and glaring at Gunter, who winced and looked away.

"Gwendal, he can be taught." Conrad spoke up, turning Gwendal's glare on him, but Conrad would not back down.

"We don't have time to teach him! We have battles that need to be fought!"

"But he is our king-"

"Who has no experience!"

"We must-"

Gwendal and Cornad shut up at the sound of the door shutting. Yuuri had quietly walked out.

"I'll go talk to him." Wolfram quickly rushed after the other.

Gwendal sighed and sat down, rubbing his temples.

"Gwendal, he might be a kid, but there is a reason why we found him now." Gunter spoke up, but Gwendal just glared at the ground.

"I do not think you give Shibuya the credit he deserves. It is true he does not have the education that Wolfram has had, and he can be kind of slow, but Gunter is right, Shinou has finally given us the king." Murata spoke up, having kept quietly throughout the whole argument.

"I think we are all getting ahead of ourselves." Yozak stated, leaning his elbows on the table. He looked around at the others, before sighing.

"Look, we are thinking as if this is the end of everything. Yuuri is just a boy, that is true, but no one is born a king. That is something that has to be taught, and I am sure that your mother would agree with me, von Voltaire and Sir Weller. What we need to focus on instead, is how we will overthrow Belar and place Yuuri on the throne as well as have ourselves with the allegiance of the rest of the kingdom." Yozak sighed, leaning his hand on his hands, before glancing over at the others.

"You are right, Yozak, we have been getting ahead of ourselves." Conrad smiled at Yozak.

"Yes, we have to find a way of bringing the king down while making Yuuri the rightful king in the eyes of everyone else." Gwendal muttered, shooting Yozak an approving look.

* * *

><p>Yuuri glanced out at the forest.<p>

It was true, he didn't know how to fight. He did not know the first thing about being king. He was just a village boy. He didn't even know how to run his family's business. Before a couple of days ago, he never would have thought he be around so many elementals, an elf, seen a were, and actually meet a shifter. He was meeting his heroes, the people he'd learn about from travelers and his father. They told him about the great Sir Weller and Sir von Voltaire.

Yuuri had only heard rumors of the beauty that the von Bielefeld's possessed. The Great Sage was long dead, and yet, there he was, looking like a boy just like Yuuri.

He knew that they were excited and that people were counting on him. But what could he do? Could he bring peace to the world? could he conquer that mean king?

He wasn't cut out for this, no matter what the others said…there had to be a mistake….  
>he couldn't….<p>

"Hey wimp!"

Wolfram frowned as he walked over, worried over the lack of Yuuri's protest.

"I think you are all wrong about me being the king." Yuuri sighed, looking down at his hands. Wolfram sighed and sat down on the steps, next to Yuuri.

He didn't want this boy to be king, it was the truth. He wasn't cut out to be king. He was too sweet and innocent. Wolfram knew it; he knew it. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the rightful king. Even if Yuuri was not the king they had all hoped for and dreamed for, he was still their king. He was not the great warrior his brother Gwendal had dreamed off, so he could help control the army. Yuuri was not the philosophical and political savvy king that the rest of the families would have wanted. He was not what they wanted, but perhaps, Yuuri was what they all needed. Wolfram smiled and turned to look at Yuuri, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yuuri, yes, you are not the king we wanted. I will not lie, that we all expected something more….and we did get something more, we got you. We need you, who doesn't like fighting, who laughs and smiles, who wants to negotiate, who values all lives. You are the king, Yuuri, do not doubt yourself. Do not give up on us, on your people. We will fight for you until the end, as long as you show us that you will do the same for us. I vow, to keep you safe until my dying breath. You are my king, so stop being a wimp." Wolfram ended with a huff.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram in awe, before he grinned from ear to ear, immediately hugging the blonde.

"Oh Wolf! Thank you so much! You are beautiful outside and inside!" Yuuri grinned, ignoring the tense and flailing blonde, who was bright red.

"Yuuri! Stop that!" Wolfram huffed, but doing nothing to push the other away. It was then that he got an idea.

"I got it! What we can do to get inside the palace!" Wolfram grinned, pushing Yuuri away before rushing back into the castle, before stopping to motion for Yuuri to hurry it up.

"I will go to the palace and deal with things from the inside." Wolfram stated, storming into the room determinedly.

Everyone else just stared at Wolfram shock, while Yuuri quickly protested.

"No! Of course not! That is not even a choice!" Yuuri cried out, looking at the others eagerly.  
>Except, the others just looked at each other.<p>

"That….could be a good plan." Gwendal stated, with a frown, before pinching the bridge of his nose as Yuuri once again protested very loudly.

"Look look, we must think this through. We need a solid plan, nothing will be done until we have one." Gwendal stated, glaring at everyone until they nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>"You can't go Wolfram!" Yuuri muttered, looking at Wolfram pleadingly. Wolfram stopped walking and turned to look at Yuuri.<p>

"It is for the best of the kingdom Yuuri. I have to play my part. This plan is the key of finally pushing the king's rule over. Besides, they have my uncle." Wolfram sighed, before glaring at Yuuri and crossing his arms.

"Are you saying this because you doubt my abilities?" Wolfram growled, eyes beginning to light up causing Yuuri to smile nervously and step back.

"Of course not! I'm just worried! I don't want you to get hurt!" Yuuri sighed, eyes saddening as he looked at Wolfram, eyes wide and Wolfram couldn't stay angry at that look.

* * *

><p>Yozak sat back against the temple's wall, inhaling in the scent of the Iron Woods. It had such a fresh smell, it was refreshing and Yozak loved it. It was clean and energizing.<p>

"Yozak, what are you doing out here?"  
>Yozak tilted his head up to look at Conrad, smiling softly at him and motioning him to sit down next to him. Conrad took the invitation and slid down to sit next to Yozak.<p>

"Is Yuuri and Wolfram still arguing about this plan?" Yozak inquired, turning his head to look at Conrad.

"I think we all are struggling with the idea." Conrad sighed, rubbing his temples because he had just brought his baby brother back, only to see him off again.

"Do you wish to pet me?" Yozak asked abruptly, causing Conrad to look up at Yozak, eyes wide as he stared at the other, cheeks beginning to turn pink as his eyes looked from Yozak's ears down to the rest of the body, before looking at the other's blue eyes.

"Pet you?" Conrad choked out the question, while Yozak just looked at the other in confusion, before his eyes widened as he realized what he had just said to who. Conrad was not Geika, who he had asked that question every time Murata was tense and didn't want to talk about it. This was not Geika.

"I did not mean it that way! I am not that easy!" Yozak quickly stated, cheeks also turning pink, before he quickly shifted into his cat form and jumped unto Conrad's lap.

"As a cat, petting me can be relaxing and help with your nerves, and that is what I meant." Yozak explained, standing on his hind legs to place his paws on Conrad's chest, peering into Conrad's brown eyes.

"I have a question, have you always been with Geika?" Conrad asked, gently scratching behind Yozak's ears.

"He is the first thing I remember of my life. I've always been with him." Yozak meowed, leaning into Conrad's hand.

"You said earlier that you were molded what did you mean?" Conrad asked, beginning to scratch under Yozak's chin.

"I was….changed…..by Shinou, I remember bright blue eyes before I was picked up by his highness. I am bounded to Geika, when he dies I die. I cannot leave him unless he gives me permission. My life has been given to him the moment I was given life. We are connected." Yozak sighed, ears dropping slightly, eyes saddening.

"But-"

"Yozak, here you are…..cozying up to Sir Weller, I am going to get jealous of Sir Weller who is taking your attention away from me." Murata teased, coming around the corner to look at the two.

"Geika! What is wrong?" Yozak asked, turning his head to look at Murata, who motioned for Yozak to come along.

"It is something that I must discuss with you, sorry to Sir Weller that I must take him away." Murata grinned while Conrad, the softest blush on his cheeks, just nodded.

"Next time we'll talk about what you are hiding under your clothes Sir Weller." Yozak purred, leaning up to rub his head against Conrad's chin, before jumping off his lap and bounding after Murata.

"I shall see you later Sir Weller." Murata waved before ushering Yozak off back into the temple.

Conrad shook his head and laughed softly to himself. Yozak sure was something and he had been right, petting him did help him with his nerves. He felt like things, perhaps could work out after all.

* * *

><p>Yozak jumped unto the bed the moment that they walked into Murata's room.<p>

"What do you wish me to do?" Yozak asked, turning around on the bed before sitting down.

"Wolfram will end up heading to the palace but the plan won't work once the king knows that Wolfram does not have the pendant." Murata sighed, going over to sit on the bed as well.

"We need to a fake pendant so it can fool the king." Yozak stated with a frown. The pendant was what the king was looking for; it was what he wanted the most. It would ensure that Wolfram stayed alive, because as long as people knew, only Wolfram could keep the pendant.

"He would keep Wolfram alive and would force him into a marriage. The king wants Wolfram at his sides at all times." Yozak added, wrinkling his nose at having to be around that man.

"Yes, that is correct. We need to make a fake pendant and for that I need you to get me an azule crystalline butterfly." Murata poked Yozak's noise, causing the other to sneeze.

"Shall do Geika, will be back. If anything is to happen to me, do not weep and tell Sir Weller he would always hold my love." Yozak sighed dramatically, standing up on his hind legs to lick Murata's cheek before jumping off the bed.

"Don't take too long." Murata chuckled, watching as Yozak bound off.

Murata sighed and leaned back on the bed. Soon enough, he would have to let Yozak go and at least, he had someone to go to in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

Finally, Conzak into play! I am giddy that I finally got to write that in! my lovelies! just want to cuddle them!  
>I am annoyed at myself, trying to figure out where to inject my ShinouMurata! also, Shouri is sexy and needs to come back into the story. Not sure how, and perhaps not that big part but more mentions of him would be nice...I'll see...  
>To those reading and reviewing, thank you. Like always, much love and till next section!<p> 


End file.
